The Weekend of Change
by Rachelle123
Summary: following chapter 20. Elphaba has given birth to their son, and Fiyero and her must be married or else Fiyero will be stripped of the crown and taken away from Elphaba and their new son KeLiir. Lots of awesome stuff has happened already R & R! Fiyeraba!
1. Byebye Glinda

**Chapter 1: Bye-Bye Glinda**

"So…where are you going again?" asked Fiyero rather disappointed, that he'd be spending his birthday weekend alone, without his popular girlfriend. Glinda glared in his direction.

"I told you a billion times, you never listen to me!"

"Well, I'm sorry…I can't exactly follow what you say 24/7, when you are talking 24/7!" bellowed Fiyero, Glinda furrowed her brow and placed both her hands on her perfect hips. Fiyero sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, I must have just forgot…but I would like to know."

Glinda couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had once again won that little predicament.

"I'm visiting some of my Gilikinese relatives, I'll be back Monday night"

Fiyero sighed and began to move towards Glinda, he wrapped his arms around her waist and went in for a kiss.

"Fiyero! Save it for the wedding night!" Said Glinda whilst pushing Fiyero away.

"Right I forgot…no kissing, no touching below the neck and absolutely no sex…got it" Fiyero expressed rather sarcastically. Glinda smiled and turned her back to him and started to pack her things, Fiyero watched helplessly as his square girlfriend was getting ready to leave him. Glinda hummed as she packed up five suitcases of her favorite outfits, all color coordinated.

--

"Bye, sweetie, and Happy birthday" Glinda waved from her chariot, Fiyero just waved, he was still bitter from their little episode in her room.

"Bye Elphie!" Glinda waved franticly in Elphaba's direction. Elphaba did a half smile and awkwardly waved good-bye. Both Fiyero and Elphie stood there waving to the enchanting Glinda as she descended down the street into the distance. Elphaba and Fiyero turned to leave at the same time, and did a head on collision, knocking Elphaba to the ground. Her face went beat red, and she started cursing under her breath, Fiyero extended his hand, but Elphie refused him.

"No Thank-you, I can very well handle getting up myself, I'm not a small minded Munchkin." She said flustered.

"Woah, sorry Miss. Elphaba, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I do know for a fact, that you are able to get up on your own, I guess Chivalry is dying, isn't it?" he said with an idiotic smirk on his perfect and honest face. Elphaba scowled and began to leave, still cursing under her breath.

"Wait! Elphie...please!" she stopped and turned around. "Why don't you let me talk to you?"

"What?" she answered confused.

"I mean what do you have against me? I mean I just got here not more than a month ago, I've only really talked to you once, and I was sure I didn't leave that much of a horrible impression of myself. I mean maybe I'm wrong but I don't even think you have a viable excuse to hate me." Elphaba went to open her mouth to respond, but Fiyero cut her off. "So Miss Elphie, what is it about me that you despise so much that you can't even look me in the eye, if it's really bad, than I'll leave you alone forever, but if it's nothing, then it will take a lot more to get rid of me."

"Why are you so determined to get me to like you? I'm nothing…you already have half the school in love with you, why do you need me to like you and talk to you." She explained.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" She was now more agitated than before, Fiyero was enjoying this way too much.

"Why do you hate me?" he stated bluntly.

"Because…uh…well…you're too…perfect." She smiled sarcastically and turned her back to him and started to walk away.

"Wait, what? 'I'm too perfect?' that is the worst excuse to hate someone."

"Well it's the only one I could think of…" she was now smiling in a flirtatious way, but her back was still turned.

Fiyero was laughing and he started to catch up to her. "So you don't hate me then?" Elphaba was blushing

"NO! Okay no I don't, but I can say this for sure, you're the most annoying man I've ever met, and I've met some annoying men."

"But…" he asked hopefully

Elphaba threw her head back and laughed, "There is no but!"

"There has to be a but!" he was now laughing as well.

"Okay fine! BUT although you are so bothersome and you're driving me insane, I find you somehow…charming." Fiyero was a little taken a back from her comment, but immediately regained his composure.

"Look do you want to go get something to eat, I'm starving." He said, softly and sweet, Elphaba somehow went a little weak in the knees.

"Am I even allowed to say no?" she smiled, for real this time.

"Nope! Come on, my treat for annoying you to the max"

"Well in that case…why not."

Fiyero and Elphaba turned around and started to head for town, Fiyero looked at Elphaba, and he really looked at her. Something was different about the way she looked to him. Her green skin looked especially beautiful the way it shined, in the sunlight, as the sun began to set. Her lips her full, but not too big, her eyes were crystal clear blue, the contrast of the emerald green and blue worked marvelously together. Elphaba caught him looking at her.

"What?" she said

"Nothing, you're really something." His face felt all warm as the blood rushed to his cheeks, Elphaba's did the same, his heart began to cringe, he hadn't felt this way in…well forever, it was perfect.

TBC….


	2. Bon Appétit

**Chapter 2: ****Bon Appétit**

The sun had finally set, the sky was purple and orange, the hour was 9, on a cool Thursday night. Fiyero and Elphaba reached a small café, just ten minutes away from Shiz; they got seated right away, in a small booth in the dark corner of the café. Elphaba seemed to be hiding her face.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked.

"What? I'm not doing anything! What are you doing?" she shot back. She suddenly realized how stupid she must have sounded, but Fiyero only laughed.

"Are you always this tense, or do I bring it out in you?"

"No, I'm always this tense, thank-you very much." Fiyero looked at her peculiarly, then focused on the menu.

"What are you up for tonight, Elphie?"

"Uhhh"

"And please don't say a small salad with vingerette dressing on the side, with a glass of water."

"Ha-ha I wasn't going to, why do all your shallow girlfriends order that?"

"Yeah pretty much, only Glinda usually asks for a lemon in her water" he grinned un-controllably. Elphaba nodded and looked down at her menu.

"How are things with Glinda, I never ask her nor does she ever tell me…"

Fiyero didn't answer; he was still looking into Elphaba's eyes.

"Oh right Glinda, yes well, she is uh…well you know Glinda; 'Toss, Toss' and the constantly looking at herself in the mirror…but she's great…"

Elphaba was a little shocked that he spoke of Glinda in such a negative ton, but she soon sloughed it off and focused once again on the menu, and they continued small talk.

--

"Would you like Coffee or desert, to end off your evening?" asked a pudgy munchkinlander waitress.

"Elphaba?"

"No thank-you." She responded, the waitress looked to Fiyero, and he just shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your bill."

"Thanks" both Fiyero and Elphaba said at once

"Jinx! I have to say your name 3 times before you can talk again" yelled Fiyero, playfully, Elphaba glared but in good humor.

"I haven't played that game since I was 10 years old."

"You talked! You owe me a coffee, how about it tomorrow morning, I'll come by and pick you up." Elphaba put her lips together and motioned a zipper across her mouth and nodded. Fiyero loved that.

--

Fiyero and Elphaba walked home silence.

"Why aren't you talking?" he snickered.

Elphaba pointed to her mouth, and her face filled with the color red.

"Right, Right." Fiyero held on to her shoulders, and placed a kiss on her right cheek. "Elphaba", another kiss on her left cheek "Elphaba", and one kiss on her nose "Elphaba." He cupped her chin in his hand, and lead in for a kiss on her now parted lips. Elphaba pulled away.

"Fiyero…" she whispered, "What are you doing"

"I'm sorry, but I had to say you name three times and…" he said, almost laughing.

"You ruined it, I was actually beginning to enjoy your company, and you pull a stupid move like that, you're such a prick." She began to pick up her pace.

"Elphaba" he grabbed her by the shoulders again. "I'm sorry, you're right that was stupid of me, completely stupid, I can be so brainless sometimes, please forgive me, you know I love Glinda, I was just being well…stupid."

"It was pretty stupid." She said slowing down.

"Look, Avarvic, Boq and some others are throwing me a birthday party tomorrow night"

"And…"

"I want you to come…with me."

"Fiyero…"

"Nothing romantic I swear, just as friends, sees we were all suppose to bring a date, and Glinda is away…I just thought…but forget it."

"No, I'll go…but only as friends, and if you try anything I'm gone, I mean it Fiyero."

"On my honor as a Winkie."

"Okay, it's a date."

"I'll be picking you up around 8, wear something pretty."

TBC…


	3. Only With you

**Chapter 3: Only with you**

'_Where something pretty' _was fiyero kidding, Elphaba thought as she hurried back to her and Glindas room.

"What on earth do I have that's _pretty"_ Elphaba said out loud to herself, as she reached the small dorm room, Elphaba quickly shut the door behind her and plunked down on her hard mattress, she immediately began thinking up excuses not to go to the party with Fiyero, she contemplated whether she'd make herself sick or she would fake a fever. Neither one of which would persuade Fiyero, he was Relentless it seemed, Elphaba was in a panic.

"What if this whole thing is just some joke, that him and his foolish friends thought up? What if he only invited me to be a part of the joke that awaits me?" Like what happen at the Ozdust ballroom "And…what if Glinda is a part of it? She wouldn't! I thought we were friends, maybe she's just pretending like Fiyero is…" Elphaba continued muttering to herself for the remainder of the night. She couldn't sleep; it was the anticipation of seeing Fiyero again, although she was now convinced that it was all a cruel joke to embarrass the _green girl, _again. Elphaba eventfully fell asleep, until a loud banging at her door awaked her, she looked at the clock on the wall, and it was easily 6:00am. Elphaba rubbed her eyes and wrapped a black bath robe around her slender body, she swiftly checked herself out in Glinda's mirror, and gussied up a little, she jumped at loud thumping at the door once again.

"I'm coming!" she nearly shouted, Elphaba opened the door to see…whom other than Fiyero. Of course he looked suave, even in the morning at such an early hour. His dirty blond curls were damp, she assumed he'd just had a shower, he was wearing a white button down shirt with casual black slacks, and Elphaba was lost in his exquisiteness. Fiyero also looked her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Elphaba.

"I'm picking you up?"

"It's 6am!"

"I know."

"But you're party isn't until eight?"

"Yeah I know, but last night, I believe you lost in a game of 'Jinx' and you owe me breakfast, besides it's my birthday." He bit his bottom lip and smiled like the spoiled prince he is. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes. "Elphaba?" she opened them and scowled.

"Give me five minutes!" she said, as she slammed the door in Fiyero's face. Fiyero stood there for only about two minutes, until Elphaba opened the door again, she was now wearing, one of her signature frumpy black dresses that went to her knees, and a simple black sweater, it looked as though she had put a comb through her hair, and washed her face.

"That was fast!"

"Whatever, I need coffee."

Fiyero beamed "Great! I know the perfect place!"

"You're crazy…you're way to happy in the morning"

"I guess I'm a morning person, I'm even more of a night person…" He raised his eyebrows; Elphaba punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oh Fiyero, you're so honest"

"Only with you my dear, only with you." Fiyero grabbed her arm and linked his with hers, although Elphaba would not show it, she was becoming infatuated.

--

"Fiyero this is taking forever, where are you leading me anyways, are you going to kill me? You might as well do it now, my feet are beating you too it!"

"Are you always this whiney, we're almost there!"

"I never whine, but this is just painful!"

Fiyero lead them to a black iron gate, the gateway was ancient, there were great green vines interlocking with the gate and there was a smell of lavender and vanilla, Elphaba waiting eagerly for Fiyero to open to gate, she desired to see more. Fiyero got out a key, from his left pant leg pocket and opened the door, he grabbed Elphaba's head and led her in, and she gasped. It was the most beautiful sight, she'd ever seen with her own two eyes, the sun had just rose and was waking up all the flowers, so many colors to observe at once, Elphie's skin almost blended in with the scenery. Fiyero gazed over at Elphaba he let her have a moment to take all of this in, he smiled gently to himself, he'd always wanted to take a girl here, not even Glinda has had the privilege.

"Do you like it?" he asked finally.

"I…I…I didn't even know there were places like this near Shiz! I'm speechless, this is beautiful."

"Yes well, I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

Fiyero was ecstatic that she liked it, his stomach started to feel weird and dizzy, when Elphaba showed so much passion for the garden, the way she expressed herself, she looked so peaceful to him, he promised himself, that tonight he would make it known to her that he cared for her deeply, maybe more than anyone.

"Well…shall we eat?"

"Yes, I'd love too." She answered, this was the first time Elphaba hadn't responded in a sarcastic tone, she truly wanted to be there, and never wanted to leave.

"Me too." He smiled and took her thin hand and led her to a gazebo, where he had a breakfast prepared.

"Fiyero! Wow this is too much, I don't deserve this."

"What are you talking about of course you do!"

"No, I feel weird eating all this elegant food, Glinda should be the one in my shoes, well actually she'd hate my shoes, but nevertheless, she is more chic than I, I feel like a wild plant amongst these flowers"

"Elphaba…" Fiyero's face saddened.

"It's the truth, now I don't know why you even brought me here, probably a dare…" Fiyero frowned "Come to think of it…why did you bring me here?"

"Why do you do this? Every time…" He shook his head and continued "Elphie…I think you are exquisite, you are the most lovely and brutally honest woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, you are as stubborn as hell, but that's what makes you so unique and enduring. I brought you hear, because I…" _love you _ "because you're the only woman I've met with substance, and I love that and you should too."

"Oh…" Elphie said sounded a little overwhelmed. "What about Glinda?" she asked, trying desperately to change the subject, that she started.

"I don't know, what about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just don't love her, never have and probably never will, she's not like you…that's for sure."

The rest of morning was descent, Elphaba gave up her doubting questions about Fiyero's motives, and began talking about her passions and Dr.Dillamond, Fiyero didn't get many words in but he loved every minute of it. It was nearing 2:00 and Fiyero had to attend birthday shenanigans, he walked Elphaba home, and hurried off with Boq to confirm plans for this evening.

--

As soon as Elphaba reached her room, she scurried to get ready for the dinner and dance birthday party, also known as Fiyero's birthday. She quickly bathed herself in coconut oil, and tried to figure out Glinda's hair thingy-ma-jigs. After an hour of intense hair curling, she was finally done with hair. She rapidly searched through Glinda's makeup, she started to apply mascara to her eyelashes, but constantly kept poking herself in the eye, she then applied a deep purple lip stick to her lips, hair and makeup was complete. The biggest mission of all, was finding something to wear, she went to her closet of clothes and found nothing that was appealing, her eye drew to a simple dark purple dress, hanging in Glinda's closet, Elphie had never seen her wear it before.

"She wouldn't care!" she said, trying to convince herself.

Elphaba grabbed the dress and slipped into it, it was gorgeous. The dress hugged her slender figure, it went down just above her knees, it was strapless and curved in at her beasts, into a v-shape, the material was silky against her shiny oil soaked skin, it was perfect. The outfit was almost complete, the only thing missing was the shoes, and once again she snooped through Glinda's closet and found a perfect pair of dark purple pumps. As she slipped the last one on her right foot, she heard a knock at the door. Her head spun in the direction of the door, and then to the clock it was 8:15pm.

"Just a second!"

She checked herself out in the mirror, ran her index finger across her teeth a few times and she took a minute to breathe, and opened to door, to once again see Fiyero's handsome face.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi…" Fiyero could barely even say that, his jaw dropped a little, she was a vision. Elphaba grew self-conscious, due to the silence.

"What? Do I look okay?"

"You're beautiful."

TBC…


	4. The Lady in Green

**Chapter 4: The Lady in Green**

"Are you sure I look alright? I mean I feel ridiculous…" Elphaba expressed to Fiyero on their way to the party at the Ozdust Ballroom. Fiyero choose the Ozdust ballroom again, because he enjoyed the whole setting and premise of the place, it was also the first time he saw Elphaba. Fiyero gave Elphie a sympathetic look, he knew very well that she was uncomfortable; he leaned his head in slightly, and looked her straight in the eye.

"You look amazing, trust me…tonight is going to a blast! Okay?"

"Okay…" Elphaba answered anxiously.

Not to long, they reached their destination, Fiyero jumped out of his side and swiftly ran to Elphaba's door, and opened it for her. He held out his hand, and he accepted it gratefully. He stood in front of her in silence, and grabbed held her hand and put it to his mouth, and softly kissed the back of her hand. "Thanks for coming tonight."

Elphaba held her breath.

"Yeah…you're welcome…" she said breathlessly, Fiyero grinned.

"Shall we?" he said, and linked his arm with hers.

--

As soon as Fiyero and Elphaba entered the room, a crowd of familiar faces, started to cheer and sing happy birthday songs, to Elphaba's surprise half of the guests were already drunk or have been smoking. Fiyero left Elphaba's side for a few minutes to greet his guests; many guests were glaring at Elphaba and whispering gossip, and looking her up and down. Glinda's good friend Pfanne approached Elphaba; she also sized Elphie up with her eyes.

"Hmmm." Examined Pfanne.

"What?" Elphaba snapped back!

"I think I've seen that dress somewhere…yeah I've definitely seen it somewhere…It's not something I'd expect someone of your…_look_ to be wearing." She began laughing hysterically. Elphaba raised her one eyebrow.

"I didn't even think you were invited?"

"Actually Fiyero invited me." Elphaba said confidently.

"WHAT!" Pfanne practically screamed and Elphaba nearly jumped out of her shoes. "I mean he actually invited you as a…date?" Elphaba nodded. "I can't believe he would do that!"

"Do what?" Fiyero interrupted.

"Nothing, forget it, I just…have to remember to tell Glinda something." Pfanne glared at both Fiyero and Elphaba. "Well happy birthday Fiyero, I have to go." She stormed off to a bunch of friends on the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Fiyero inquired.

"Never mind…"

Elphaba stood beside him awkwardly; Fiyero soon broke the silence and turned to face her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know how…"

"Sure you do come on!"

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He put his left hand on her small waist, and cupped her left hand in his right. "Just follow my lead, and you'll do just fine Elphie!" She nodded and did so, the dance was a little rough to start off, but Elphie began to loosen up and started to move her hips. Fiyero slid his hand down the small of her back just surfacing her tailbone. Elphaba's heart was racing as pulled her closer to his moving body; he pulled her so close that their bodies were now touching, Fiyero pulled away still holding her hand and twirled her around twice. Elphaba twirled back, but now had her back to him, he again pulled her close to his body. She began to move her hips against him; Fiyero put his hands on her waist again and continued dancing. The mood changed when the band playing changed to a more slower and softer song. Fiyero let go of Elphaba and she turned to face him, she wrapped her long arms around his sweaty neck and rested her head on his shoulder, Fiyero closed his eyes, and held her closely, one hand was holding her waist the other was playing with her hair. Elphaba danced to the rhythm of his beating heart, she felt truly safe and did not care about anyone else, she felt as though the room was empty and only her and Fiyero were dancing.

--

The night was coming to an end; Elphaba and Fiyero sat at a table with a couple of friends.

"Well I guess the night is over." yawned Boq "Happy birthday my friend." He said as he patted Fiyero on the shoulder. "See you in Class Elphie…"

Fiyero and Elphaba said their good-byes, Fiyero was about to get up, but Elphaba stopped him.

"Here…" she held out a tiny box in her hand, "Happy Birthday"

"Elphaba you didn't have to…" she interrupted him.

"I know, but I wanted to, go a head."

Fiyero slowly opened the box, there was a small card inside, and it read 'Free Coffee anytime compliments of Elphaba Thropp' Fiyero chuckled.

"I still owe you a coffee, because as a matter of fact, I did not treat you to Breakfast, you treated me."

"Thank-you." He said truly grateful, he was happy, but more so that he had another excuse to see her again.

--

Fiyero and Elphaba decided to walk home together, only after ten minutes Elphaba began to complain about her feet again, and Fiyero ended up giving her a piggy-back ride half way to Shiz.

"God, you're heavy!"

"Shut up!" she hollered, and held her hands over his eyes, Fiyero started to stumble and then tripped over his feet and fell on the grass, Elphaba somehow landed on top of him. They were laughing uncontrollably. Fiyero was the first to stop laughing, he caressed Elphie's face, and tenderly pulled her chin, he clasped his lips with hers, and began kissing her softly, and she didn't restrain, she did however pull away to catch her breath. Fiyero grew impatient and urged a more deeper and passionate kiss, he flipped Elphaba over, so he was on top, she parted her lips slightly and Fiyero quickly jumped to the chance to sneak his tongue and massage her mouth. Elphaba moaned slightly then opened her eyes, and pushed Fiyero away.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, and I know I want to!" He began kissing her neck, but she pushed him away once again.

"Elphaba what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I can't do this" she repeated, and got up quickly and started running.

"ELPHABA!"

Fiyero stood up, but he didn't bother chasing after her, she was gone. Tomorrow he would make his apologies to her, but for now he was walking home alone, and he had some thinking to do.

TBC…


	5. Let it be

**Chapter 5: Let it be**

The Next morning Fiyero woke up with a migraine and a sore back. He didn't realize it then but when Elphaba made him lose his balance and fall down, he must have pulled a muscle. He rubbed his back and groaned in pain. Fiyero got out of bed and stumbled over to his closet to quickly pull on some casual Saturday morning clothes. He found a grey sweater and the same pair of black slacks he wore to breakfast with Elphaba. Elphaba, he remembered that the last night events didn't end as well as he had hoped. Fiyero tried to find something to keep his mind off of Elphaba, but he couldn't. It was driving him insane that he didn't know what he did wrong. Finally after ten minutes of sitting and contemplating whether he should go talk to her, he got up and left his dorm room. Elphaba's room wasn't too far, but it wasn't a breeze to get there either. After getting intense looks and whispers from the women as he passed on his way to Elphaba's room, he eventually made it. Fiyero held his breath and knocked three times on her door. There was silence. He then knocked three more times and opened the door that happened to be unlocked.

"Elphie…?" he called silently but there was no answer. Elphaba was not in her room. Fiyero left the room worried and began asking around for her. Until he ran into Pfanne, "Pfanne! Have you seen Elphaba, I saw you talking to her yesterday at the party…I assume you're friends with her?"

"Ha-ha, you're kidding right?"

Fiyero gave her a look of disapproval.

"No I'm not kidding…do you know where she is?"

"Why do you care so much about her anyways, if I didn't know any better I would say you have a little thing for her! My my what would Glinda think?"

"I don't know Pfanne, what would she think? Does she even think?" he snapped back in an irritable tone.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Fiyero was becoming livid.

"There's another thing I just have to tell Glinda when she gets back!"

"Whatever, I don't even care! I'm over it. You can tell her that too." Fiyero stormed off and continued looking for Elphaba. After ten minutes of failing to find her, he decided to sit down on a bench outside of the Cafeteria, it was now lunch; it wasn't until Boq exited the Café that Fiyero got up and followed after him.

"Boq!"

"What's up Yero?"

"Have you seen Elphaba anywhere?"  
"Yes."

Fiyero's face filled with relief, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Boq interrupted.

"I last saw her in the Library, she's probably still there…that's where she spends most of her Saturdays."

"Thanks a million!" Fiyero said gratefully and frolicked past Boq, as he made his way to the library.

"You're welcome!" Boq shouted back, but it was too late Fiyero was gone.

--

Once Fiyero made it to the library doors he started to calm down and regain his composure before entering. The Library was huge; probably the biggest room in Shiz, Elphaba could be anywhere. Fiyero looked around, but it didn't take too long to find the green girl. Elphaba was wearing her glasses and reading old scriptures, in a private area in the library. Her eyes were swollen, the sight of her red, sore eyes made Fiyero's own eyes start to well. He Silently approached her; she was still looking down at her book. Fiyero gently tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked up in surprise.

"May I?" Fiyero motioned to the chair beside her she nodded in reply.

"Fiyero. Why are you here?" she said, her voice was a little Raspy.

"I needed to see you, I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry I let last night get out of control…I…" He couldn't find the words.

Elphaba felt sympathetic, but her facial expressions remained cold and vacant.

"You broke your promise."

"I know." He said sounding ashamed.

"You cheated on Glinda."

"I know…" his eyes fell to the floor.

"So you broke your promise to me, and you cheat on your girlfriend…how can anyone be expected to trust you?" Fiyero's eyes were still on the floor; Elphaba's eyes were strictly focused on him.

"Elphaba I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize to me, just don't do it again. I shouldn't even be the one you're apologizing to…she's your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Elphaba, I don't want to be with Glinda! I want to be…with you."

"Now why on earth would you want to be with me, I'm nothing!"

"Would you stop saying that you're nothing! You're everything to me." Fiyero again caressed Elphaba's face, but she pushed his hand away.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not, I…I'm in love with you Elphie."

"What? You hardly know me."

"I love you enough to find out and know everything about you!"

Elphaba face began to lighten up, she wanted to be with him too, but felt as though it was hopeless.

"Fiyero…keep your voice down, people are going to hear!"

"I don't care if people hear. I LOVE YOU!" Fiyero yelled at the top of his lungs, Elphaba hid her face; she couldn't hold back her smile.

"You're so annoying…" she said as she raised her head, and another smile broke onto her lips.

"But I'm also charming right?"

"Not even a little…" she said teasing him.

Fiyero got down on one knee and held her hands in his, and looked up into her blue eyes.

"Elphaba, I know you feel that you can't trust me. I only acted out last night, because I really do love you. You are smart, courageous, and stubborn as hell, you're also the most beautiful woman inside and out. Last night was amazing, you know me better than anyone I've ever met. That's why I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me too." Elphaba's eyes were filling with tears; she quickly tore her hands away from Fiyero, to wipe away the burning tears. Elphaba began to lose all her anger towards him and stood up and Fiyero did so as well. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head to his chest, he responded back, they stood there for a good ten seconds, just holding each other.

"I want you to trust me, you have to know I didn't do any of this to hurt Glinda or you. I was acted from my heart not my brain…"

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, what? You can say anything, I don't mind."

"Shut up."

Fiyero obeyed and they remained in the embrace, Elphaba's heart was pounding. For the first time she realized that she loved him as well, and love makes you do crazy things. Elphaba did feel some of the guilt of stealing away Fiyero from Glinda, but something inside of her really wanted to. She leaned up and kissed Fiyero on the cheek, and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Fiyero kissed her lips and she replied, all of their guilt fizzled away in that kiss.

**A.N. Next Chapter will be up tonight!**

**Yay, I'm having fun writing this. I thought that Elphaba needed to cave in and forgive him, because they both know that they love each other. We'll just see how this all unfolds in Chapter 6 and 7! hehehehehe**


	6. In Your Arms

**Chapter 6: In Your Arms**

**A.N. – Okay this chapter is when the rating 'T' is suitable, I don't like writing really smutty sex scenes, so I hope that doesn't disappoint y'all, It just doesn't fit with the mood of my story, but it will be cute!**

Fiyero was lying on his bed with a smile on his face, for he had succeeded in winning back Elphaba. She filled his thoughts all evening, there wasn't a moment passed when he didn't think of her. He was born to be impatient; he had been waiting six hours to see her again. After the previous events of the day, Elphaba told him she needed some time to think. If she came to his door at midnight that meant she was okay. However, if she did not, it meant she wasn't ready to be with him both emotionally and physically. Fiyero agreed to her arrangement, although it left him waiting in anticipation. Fiyero constantly looked at his clock, time seemed to be moving backwards.

"I can't take this…" he said to himself. He was eager to be with Elphaba, he wanted to feel her body against his, and explore her curves, the sexual tension was building up inside him, and he needed it to be released, but only with Elphaba.

A few hours later Fiyero looked at the clock again, it was eleven fifty-nine. He sat at his desk and tapped his fingers roughly against the wood. The clock turned twelve o'clock '_She's not coming…' _He thought miserably. Fiyero was about to give up and go to sleep; he was feeling defeated and used. He thought Elphaba did love him. He sat there alone and his throat started to choke up. It was now twelve fifteen; it looked as though she was not coming. Just then a quiet knock came from the door, Fiyero jumped up and opened it. Elphaba stood there smirking.

"I'm done." She said.

"Done what…" Fiyero asked worried.

"Thinking."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing."

Elphaba let herself in and examined the room; her eyes automatically were drawn to Fiyero's large bed. Elphaba was nervous, for if she were intimate with Fiyero tonight, it would be her first time. She had hoped it would be his, but somehow doubted that inclination. Elphaba didn't even know where to began. Fiyero picked up on her uneasiness, and walked over to her and reached for her cold hands. Without hesitation Fiyero started to unbutton her blouse. Elphaba was now breathing heavy and looked away, fiyero stopped.

"We don't have to do this, not if you don't want to."

"No, I want to…" she gulped.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, a little."

"Don't be." He said so softly that she began to tremble.

He continued to unbutton her blouse, as Elphaba anxiously undid his belt buckle. Fiyero slid her blouse off and put both his hands on her face and kissed her fiercely, Elphaba pulled away and Fiyero lifted up his arms as she pulled off his sweater. Both were now topless and they gazed at each other before embracing once again. Fiyero's slipped off her skirt and under garments swiftly, and scooped up her small body in his arms. On their way to the bed, his pants were falling off and he nearly tripped. Together they began to laugh. Fiyero set her gently down on the bed and steadied himself above her; he started to kiss her neck. Elphaba gave up on being shy and placed her hands on his buttocks; Fiyero raised his eyebrows in arousal, and found her mouth again. Elphaba moaned, and the sound of her trembling sent Fiyero over the edge.

"Elphie?" he managed to give her the right sign, she nodded and let him enter her. When he did she let out a little groan from pain. Fiyero laid still and let her adjust to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…I love you Fiyero…"

Fiyero sighed and rested his head on her shoulder and they began to move together. Fiyero wished that he could stay in her arms forever.

--

Elphaba woke up in a sweat; she was boiling from being held by Fiyero all morning. She gently pulled away and grabbed a shirt from the floor, she was never comfortable with being fully naked in the sunlight, even though her and Fiyero had made love earlier, and he was familiar with her body. She just didn't feel content with lying around unclothed. Fiyero started to open his eyes; Elphaba then laid down and rested her head on his chest. Fiyero stroked her hair.

"Good morning." Fiyero said sleepily.

"What are we going to do?"

"I just want to lay around all day."

"No I mean it's Sunday. Glinda will be back tomorrow…"

"So…?" He said passively and kissed her jaw line. "Let's just enjoy being with each other today, we'll worry about Glinda tomorrow. Besides I'm not really with her anymore."

"You're with me."

"Ha-ha that's right."

--

"Glinda! You're back early, good! I have so much to tell you…" Said Pfanne, as Glinda approached Shiz.

**Heheheheehe **


	7. She Knows

**Chapter 7: She Knows**

"Oh, Pfanne we'll talk about it later! Can't you see I'm upset?" Glinda sobbed and leaped into Pfanne's arms.

"But…but it is important! I think you should know about what has been going on these last three days."

"I'm sure it can wait." Snapped Glinda.

"But it involves Fiyero and…"

"Enough! Please?" Demanded Glinda as she cut Pfanne off.

"Fine…at least I can say I tried to warn you." Glinda stopped and looked at Pfanne, her curiosity began to kick in.

"Wait, warn me about what?" If there was one thing to know about Glinda it was that she loved Gossip.

"No, you said you didn't want to know. Now, what are you upset about?"

Glinda was now aggravated and interested, but she hated passing up a chance to talk about herself.

"Well, as you know I went to go visit my Gillikinese Relatives in Frottica. It took a good five hours to get there by train. Once I arrived at my aunt and uncles house…" Glinda paused.

"What happened?"

"No one was there! The house was completely boarded up; the grass was unruly as though it hadn't been taken care of in years. It is so strange; because when I received the letter from them telling me to visit, and it came from that address. Anyways, so I tried to look around the town for them, I thought that perhaps they were staying at an inn. I asked everyone, even old friends they all told me the same thing."

"What?"

"They told me that they moved to Mossmere, to retire."

"You're kidding me?"

"No! So there I was, stuck in Frottica. Without anyone to stay with and all alone."

"Oh, Glinda that must have been horrible for you!"

"It really was…I'm glad I'm back."

"You wont be for long."

"Hmm."

"Glinda, I really think you should know something."

"Very well, what is it that is so important that you just HAVE to tell me?"

"Fiyero kind of…well…broke up with you." Pfanne closed her eyes tight and waited for Glinda's response.

"Excuse me? Fiyero can't break up with me, without my consent! How do you know about this?"

"He told me that, and I quote "I'm over it. You can tell Glinda that too."

"Too? There's more!"

"Yes well, he also invited Elphaba to the birthday dinner and dance at the Ozdust."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Pfanne looked rather baffled.

"Wait! What? He took Elphaba? Why Elphaba?"

"I don't know Glinda, but there are rumors that he likes her, people overheard him talking to her in the Library."

"Oh my Oz!" Glinda shouted. "This can't be happening!" Glinda began to hyperventilate, and he started fanning herself.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but I'm a friend."

"I need air! Get me the nurse!" Glinda shouted as she tried gasping for air. Pfanne ran to the Nurses office and brought her to Glinda. Glinda was then placed in the Shiz medical health department for the night.

--

"What are these?" asked Elphaba, as she looked through sheets of paper on Fiyero's bed. She held up five small hand written letters, which was appointed to Glinda. Fiyero took the letters from her hand and tucked them in his pocket, and smiled.

"Non, of your business." He said as he plunked down beside her and kissed her softly. Elphaba weaved her fingers with his. Fiyero looked distressed, it was only a matter of time until Glinda was back and that she would find out he wrote the letter, asking her to go to Frottica.

"Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Fiyero gave no answer.

TBC…


	8. We're Done!

**SORRY that I haven't updated in awhile! I've been soooooooo busy with school. Here is a short chapter I hope to update soon again.**

**Chapter 8: "We're Done"**

"Fiyero, are you sure you're okay? You have hardly said anything to me all night. Are you worried about Glinda coming back tomorrow?" Elphaba asked Fiyero worriedly, Fiyero wouldn't look at her and Elphaba began to grow nervous and got up off the bed. Her movement away from him caught his attention.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh so now you answer me!" Elphaba snapped. She was slightly hurt that he just made love to her the night before, and that she was completely exposed to him then. Now he wouldn't even talk to her or tell her what was wrong, this was perplexing Elphaba. She began to think that being with Fiyero intimately or even at all was a mistake.

"Sorry, what were you saying before?" Fiyero asked absentmindedly.

Elphaba was now silent; she put her finger to her mouth as though she was thinking.

"You're just going to crawl back to Glinda when she comes back wont you?" She finally spat out.

"What?"

"I get it now! You just said you loved me and that you didn't want to be with Glinda, just to sleep with me because Glinda wont!"

"Elphie…"

"You thought _Oh she just an insecure green girl she's an easily enough target!"_

"What? Where did this all come from? Are you on your period or something?" he yelled back.

"OH MY LURLINE! You did not just say that! Why is it that every time a girl is upset, you guys automatically think we have PMS!"

"Well…do you?"

"NO, I don't! I am however, leaving!"

"Elphaba, where are you going?" he sat up quickly on the bed.

"Away! We're done!"

"No were not, get back here" he grabbed for her arm and pulled her forcefully back on the bed, Elphaba tried to struggle away but Fiyero pinned her down, and began to reason with her as she squirmed to get away.

"Now, you listen Ms. Elphaba Thropp!"

"No!"

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met! And I don't know how to convince you that I don't love Glinda and that I'm IN love with you!" Elphaba began to calm down as he said this to her.

"But, why have you been all distant tonight?"

"I'm worried that Glinda will find out what I did…"

"What did you do?" Elphaba was concerned but intrigued.

Fiyero let go of her and sat up, Elphaba sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay Fiyero you can tell me, I'm sorry I got all bent out of shape…"

"Well, you might as well know now."

"Yeah?"

"I've loved you ever since the day you saved the Lion Cub…When you touched my hand that day, I don't know but something came over me. I was under your spell." Fiyero smirked and kissed Elphaba on the forehead softly before he continued.

"Then my birthday weekend was approaching, and I wanted to share it with you not Glinda…"

"Oh no, Fiyero."

"So, I wrote a letter to Glinda from her Aunt and Uncle Upland, telling her to come back for the weekend. I knew she would have gone and I would have you all to myself."

"Wow…"

"I know that was dishonest, but…" Fiyero was cut of my Elphaba forcing her lips upon his, and wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. Fiyero gently urged her to lay down with his body and he deepened the kiss. Fiyero groaned as she pulled away.

"No one has ever done something that stupid for me."

Fiyero laughed.

"I love you for that." Elphaba smiled, Fiyero looked at her smile it was almost _wicked_. He loved it.


	9. It's Monday

**Authors note: When I'm writing this story I picture Fiyero looking like Sebastian Arcelus! He's playing Fiyero on Broadway right now, and he was also on the touring company for Wicked! I think he is the best Fiyero!**

**Chapter 9: It's Monday**

The sun peaked through Fiyeros small dorm room window. The light beamed in Elphaba's tired eyes. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning and it was Monday. Elphaba sighed and looked at Fiyero's sleeping form. He truly was a good-looking man. Elphaba had never really taken the time to look at him and admire his features. Sometimes she couldn't believe that a man that beautiful would want to be with her. He had the most flawless cheekbones, his lips were fuller than hers and when he smiled he lit up the room. His eyes were enduring but secretive, they were also a unique shade of blue, almost turquoise. Then his hair, oh his hair! His hair was as beautiful maybe even more beautiful than Glinda's. Elphaba was in a trance; she couldn't draw her eyes away from Fiyero. She then inattentively began stroking his chest while admiring him. Elphaba had never admired a man like this. Actually, she'd never really admired a man ever. Not even her father, Frex. Fiyero was different. She'll admit that at first he seemed arrogant and brainless. She read him all wrong then. He wasn't arrogant he was just confident in himself, something she lacked. Then there was the way he was with her. He loved her and that she could not fathom, she knew she loved him as well but why did he love her? He said the night before that he's loved her since the day the Lion Cub was brought to Shiz and they rescued it together. That was the only time they really conversed with each other before Glinda left for his birthday weekend. When they did rescue the cub, he seemed insecure. She remembered clearly that he said, "I happen to be generally self-centered and deeply shallow" and when she said "No you're not, or else you wouldn't be so unhappy." He backed away from her then as though realizing that she was right. _Was I the one who convinced Fiyero he was unhappy with Glinda? _That still didn't answer her question of how he was in love with her. Was it love at first sight? No. Maybe she accidentally cast a spell on him. It all seemed too fishy to Elphaba, and she wanted to find out, she was going to talk to Madame Morrible about it. All this thinking about Fiyero left Elphaba in a state of uneasiness. Once Fiyero began to awaken she promised herself she wouldn't let him see that she was distressed. Elphaba smiled and ran her fingers through his riled up dirty blonde curls. He had a bad the case of _Bed Head. _He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Elphaba.

"Hey baby…" He trailed into a yawn.

"Baby?" Laughed Elphaba, "Please never call me that again, it sounds so weird." She made a grossed out face at Fiyero.

"Fine. Hey Hunny bunny, sweetie, pookie or lovie dovie…I can go on! Choose your favorite."

"Hmm…"

"Fabala, Elphaba, Elphie or Fae…what do you want me to call you? Better tell me soon or I'm sticking with _Baby."_ He rambled on playfully.

"I like Fae…"

"Ah…Fae, yeah I can see that." He put both his thumb and index fingers together to make a picture frame. He pretended to frame her face his hands. "Fae…yeah it suits you just fine!"

"You're such a nerd."

"That's absurd!"

"Now you're rhyming?"

"Anything you say, Fae! Who went down by the bay to eat on some hay. Then saw a handsome prince and said 'hey, come lay on this hay with me today…" Fiyero continued to rhyme ridiculously, and Elphaba was laughing uncontrollably and flopped herself on top of Fiyero. Fiyero began to tickle her unmercifully.

"Fiyero stop!" Elphaba managed to say between laughter, "Please stop!" He eventually stopped.

"You have an amazing laugh, you know that?"

"Oh please."

"No, really it is lovely. I could listen to all day." He smiled and went to give her a peck on the lips, but she smiled and he ended up kissing her teeth. "Ew." He said teasingly into her mouth.

"Sorry, did I ruin that utterly romantic moment?"

"Actually you did." He said as he went to kiss her again, but she turned her head and he got her cheek. He looked into Elphaba's eyes, and he pleaded with his.

"No…" She mouthed to him. Fiyero nodded his head as though he wasn't going to give up. He was determined to get that kiss if it was the last thing he did.

"Kiss me!" He said demandingly.

"Why?" she was giggling beneath him.

"Pretty please?"  
"You have you earn it!"

"Tell me what to do, I'll do anything!"

"You have to…" she stalled purposely.

"Come on, I'm getting impatient!"

"You're always impatient."

"Fae!" she said using her new known nickname.

"You have to tell me why you fell in love with me…the day we saved the lion cub."

"That's all?"

"Yep!" she smirked as Fiyero furrowed his eyebrows as though he needed to think about his answer.

"Well, my dear Fae. It would have to be when I looked into your eyes I felt as though I saw your soul…it was beautiful and knew from then on I wanted to know who you were, and I wanted to be in love with you and only you. How many times must I tell you, darling?"

"That's the last time, I swear. However, I don't have a soul so this story is a little inaccurate."

"Everyone has a soul Elphaba, even someone as wicked as yourself!" Fiyero insinuated.

"Believe it or not."

"I will not."

"Good, I guess I owe you a kiss don't I."

"I guess so…" Right as they were about to embrace in a passionate kiss, one that Fiyero had been anticipating for ten minutes or more. There was a ringing sound.

"Oh no! It's Monday!" Elphaba shouted as she pushed Fiyero off her, Fiyero's lips were still puckered. "We're late for class!"

"So…?"

"Fiyero! I'm never late for class!"

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll get you to class."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I have to meet Glinda at the front foyer of Shiz."

"But…but. why?"

"I'm pretty sure I should tell her what's been going on. I'm also pretty sure she'll be quite angry with me. I knew she would be."

"I still can't believe you did that."

"Love makes you do crazy things Fae."

"Stop sounding so Cliché."

"Never!" Fiyero winked at Elphaba as they exited his room. Fiyero walked Elphaba to her first class. Gave her a quick peck on the lips and left for the Foyer. _Well at least I got a last minute kiss._

--

Fiyero waited outside the front foyer area for over an hour, waiting for Glinda. He constantly checked his watch checking for the time.

"Well, if it isn't Caption Cheater Pants!"

Fiyero spun around to face a very disgruntled Glinda. She was tapping her small shoe on the ground, her hands her directly on her hips.

"Glinda…you know?"

"I know everything Fiyero! Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, I knew you were smart enough to at least figure that out."

Glinda slapped Fiyero right across the face. Fiyero chuckled while rubbing the cheek she slapped.

"Feel better?"

"Yes I do!"

"I'm sorry, Glinda."

"I'm sure you are…that's why I'm going to forget this little episode and take you back!"

"What?"

"Fiyero, I know how insecure you are! The fact that I left for your birthday weekend left you feeling lonely. So you went to a girl who is just as insecure as you are! You know that I can take care of you. I'm the right one for you sweetie. Not Elphaba! She's green for crying out loud. All she cares about is books, animal rights, her sister and school!"

"I didn't know those were bad things?"  
"Whatever Fiyero. You know that I'm the one you need! Elphaba put you under her spell. She's a witch you know."

"What? You're crazy, she wouldn't do that, and I know I love her."

"Do you really Fiyero? How do you know that, that wasn't what she wanted you to think?"

"No, that's impossible."

"Fiyero…you can't trust her."

"What do you know…"

"I know that she put you under a spell, so that you'd break up with me and love her. Didn't you think it was a little strange how it happened so fast? I bet she was the one who forced you into writing me the letter…"

"You know about that?"

"yeah, I found out."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Glinda, I see that you're upset but I know I love Elphaba, she didn't cast a spell on me!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ELPHABA, YOU LOVE ME!" Glinda was so worked up, that she caused a flash of light and a surge of energy between them, knocking both of them to the ground. "Oh Fiyero, are you okay?"

"Glinda…I've never been better. I'm so happy you're back." Fiyero said as though he was in a daze.

"Oh Fiyero! I love you." Glinda beamed and wrapped her arms around Fiyero's waist. _It worked, I knew the spell would work…soon I'll get Elphaba out of the picture and Fiyero will be mine again!_

"Good I love you too, maybe we should get married?"

"Fiyero are you asking me to marry you?"

"Will you?"

"Yes!" She jumped in Fiyero's arms. Fiyero responded back hardheartedly. Glinda stole away his the use of his conscience using a spell she'd been working on ever since Pfannee told her about Elphaba and Fiyero. Glinda wasn't content on losing Fiyero; it wasn't because she loved him because she didn't. She just didn't want Elphaba to have him.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes dear?"

"I want you to end whatever you had with Elphaba."

"Consider it done."


	10. Goodbye my Lover

**Yup, this chapter is a little sad, but don't worry too much.**

**Chapter 10: Good-bye my lover**

It was Wednesday morning, and Elphaba hadn't heard from Fiyero since Monday morning. She worried about him, but mostly she was concerned that he had second thoughts about them since Glinda was back. Elphaba couldn't be less thrilled that Glinda was back, and sharing a room with her. Elphaba didn't want to ask Glinda about Fiyero, she thought it would have been awkward.

--

The Next day at school, and still no word from Fiyero, Elphaba wondered off to class. She really had no other friends than Fiyero, so she didn't know whom to ask about his whereabouts. She approached the doors to her life sciences class, but there was a large crowd gathering at the door. Elphaba pushed her way through, to see what everyone was staring at in awe. Finally she made her way to the front to see a flyer attached to the door.

'_Come Join with Fiyero Tiggular and Glinda Upland as they celebrate their Marriage on this upcoming Saturday. Anyone who is anyone is invited.'_

Elphaba rubbed her eyes twice, to see if she was reading this correctly. Suddenly tears were forming at her corners of her eyes, she couldn't stop them from running down her face. Each one of the tears burned her green skin. Eventually the crowd disappeared into their classes. Not Elphaba she stood there bewildered and dejected, she stared at the flyer, unable to move.

"Hi Elphaba…" said a guilty sounding voice from behind her. She turned around, Fiyero stood facing her. He looked different, as though he hadn't slept for days. There were dark circles under his blood shot eyes, and his normally neatly kept hair was all out of sorts.

"Fiyero…uh where have you been?"

"Out. Look Elphaba we need to talk…" he said almost monotone.

"About how you're getting married to Glinda on Saturday?!?"

"How did you know?"

"There's a flyer on the door of my classroom."

"Good. Then you know. I'll be on my way. Good-bye Miss. Elphaba" Fiyero turned his back to her, this was killing him, but he couldn't stop. Glinda did something to him, he still thought his own thoughts but Glinda's spell, made him say what she wanted him to say. Which was completely opposite to what he was thinking. He knew how much this was going to hurt Elphaba. He couldn't stop it, it truly was killing him. The spell kept him up all night, he couldn't sleep and when he did he had nightmares.

"Fiyero! What is wrong with you?"

"nothing!"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"Or maybe I'm more like myself than ever." He looked down at his feet.

"Fiyero, your eyes are bloodshot, you look as though you haven't slept for days."

"You don't need worry about me…I..I am..uh…" Fiyero began to stutter over his words.

"Fiyero, I thought I made it clear that I love you. I don't want you to be sick. I need to know what is happening."

"Just leave it alone! Leave me alone!" He shouted. He began to lose his balance and he fell to the ground and began to seizure on the floor.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba dropped to the ground and tried to hold him, he continued to shake for a few minutes then suddenly he stopped, and was still.

"Fiyero?"

There was no answer from him. Elphaba put her head to his chest there was no heartbeat. Elphaba began to panic, and started screaming for help. A couple faculty workers came to Fiyeros aid, one of which preformed CPR on him. His heart wouldn't start. The spell that Glinda cast upon Fiyero had begun to really work. She stopped his heart emotionally and physically.

"What's happening to him!" Elphaba shrieked.

"I don't know!" Yelled a Faculty member of Shiz named Mr. Apricot.

Mr. Apricot continued breathing air into his lungs, but still no sign of life. Elphaba stood back in horror as the love of her life was dying.

"Come on Fiyero!" Mr. Apricot said terrified.

"Please do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Do something!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well it's obviously not working!"

Mr. Apricot ignored Elphaba and paid more attention to the young dying prince. He tried a couple more times to revive him, but had no luck. He was dead. Mr. Apricot backed away from Fiyero's body and looked at Elphaba and the others crowded around him.

"He's dead…" Mr. Apricot expressed. "I'm so sorry…"

"No! no he's not!" Elphaba was in tears, she ignored the burns.

"I go talk with Madame Morrible…"

"No, he can't be! He's just playing a stupid joke on me! He just has a sick sense of humor! He's not dead!"

Elphaba collapsed to the ground next to Fiyero and stroked his hair.

"Fiyero? It's me, Fae. Please wake up, Fiyero!"

He was motionless.

"Fiyero? You can't leave me alone! Who do you think are!" A couple other teachers grabbed Elphaba's arms, but Elphaba shrugged them off.

"Leave me alone!" The teachers were relentless, they pulled Elphaba up and dragged her away from Fiyeros lifeless body. Elphaba was screaming and kicking. A couple teachers went to pick up his body.

"He's not dead! Look!" Elphaba pointed to Fiyero, he was breathing again. Elphaba ran over to her lover and checked his pulse, there was still no beat.

"How can this be?" Said one of the female staff.

"He's alive, but his heart isn't beating…" Elphaba explained. "He's gone into some sort of coma."

--

The two female teachers, Mrs. Cowdice and Ms. Haines, dropped Elphaba off at her dorm room. Glinda was sitting up on her bed, doing her nails. Elphaba was furious. Glinda looked up at Elphaba and smiled.

"Trouble?" Glinda smirked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elphaba threw herself at Glinda and attacked her. "What did you do to him?!?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Glinda!" Elphaba pinned Glinda against the wall. "What did you do to Fiyero? I know you did something!"

"How did yo…"

"Glinda! I need to know! Glinda you put him in a coma!

"What? How?"

"Whatever you did to him, stopped his heart!"

"Oh my…"

"I need to know what you did, so I can reverse it!"

"I can't believe it…it was just a stupid spell. I was so furious that he was with you, and I cast a spell with the help a book I found in Madame Morrible's office. I put a spell on him to control this conscience. Well, he could still think his own thoughts, but he only acted out what I wanted him too. That's how I got him to propose to me…and…."

"You're a monster!"

"I'm sorry Elphaba, but I couldn't stand seeing him with you. The fact of losing him to you was unbearable!"

"So you'd rather watch him die than see him with me?"

"I didn't think this would have happened!"

"Glinda, you're not experienced in spells of that magnitude. You probably destroyed his heart, somehow!"

Glinda burst out in tears, and ran to give Elphaba a hug, but Elphaba pushed her away. "Glinda…I loved him." Glinda looked at Elphaba sympathetically. "You stole away the one person I cared about from me. How can I ever forgive you…"

"But he's only in a coma!"

"Only in a coma?" Elphaba was livid by this point.

"What I mean is, what if I help you find a spell to reverse what happened to him. You know get his heart beating again."

"We need to find that book you used."

"Right."

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until Glinda finally spoke. "You mean right now?"

"Yes right now."

They got their shoes on and were heading off to Madame Morrible, Glinda stopped Elphaba.

"Elphie…you know that he loves you…"

"I know"

"He told me that before I put the spell on him. He truly loves you. When he gets out of that coma, and he will. He's yours."

**Muhahahahahah, I'll be updating soon!**


	11. Positive

**Chapter 11: Positive**

Elphaba sat by Fiyero's side almost every night. Glinda and Elphaba had been working on reversing the spell for two weeks, but with no luck. They needed Madame Morrible's help. Unfortunately Madame Morrible was at the Emerald City on a retreat. Elphaba held onto Fiyero's hand, and studied his face. It looked as though he was dreaming. Not just dreaming, he was having nightmares. His eyelids fluttered and he twitched often. Elphaba watched him in agony, she wanted desperately to comfort him. Finally he stopped twitching and was back to a peaceful sleep.

"Fiyero…" She sighed, "When are you going to wake up and annoy me on a daily basis, I think that's what I miss the most." She said to herself, or so she thought.

"How is he?" Glinda appeared at the doorway to his room.

"He was having a nightmare, but he seems okay now…"

"Good."

"Glinda?" Elphaba looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure….here?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go back to our dorm room, geez!"

Elphaba and Glinda had started to bond over the past two weeks, but there was still awkwardness between them. Glinda walked out of the room, letting Elphaba say good-bye to Fiyero for now. Elphaba kissed his forehead.

"Good-bye for now, my sweet."

--

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" Glinda inquired as soon as they reached their room.

"I'm late." Elphaba said bluntly.

"For what?"

"No, Glinda. I am late." Elphaba tried to explain to Glinda as clear as possible so that she would the hint. But alas she did not.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Pregnant!" Elphaba throw her hands to her mouth, she couldn't believe she screamed that out in frustration.

"What!"

"At least I think I am…actually I know I am…"

"Is it Fiyero's?"

"Whose else would it be?"

"I didn't know, that you and Fiyero had…you…know."

"Had sex?"

"…yes." Glinda's face flushed.

"It happened so quickly, too quickly. I knew we should have waited but it felt so right at the time. Glinda, I don't know what I'm going to do. You're the only one I could tell, you're the only one who would care…I think."

"Elphaba…I'm glad we're starting to trust each other."

"Me too."

"What are you going to do?" Glinda asked, genuinely concerned.

"I honestly don't know. What if Fiyero never wakes up? This baby will have no father."

"He will wake up, Elphaba."

The two girls sat on the bed in silence, Glinda stared unknowingly at Elphaba's flat stomach. She couldn't imagine it becoming gradually larger. Hell, Glinda was worried that the baby would kill poor Elphaba, when in labor, she is so tiny. Elphaba caught Glinda staring and automatically held her abdomen. Glinda decided to change the subject.

"So how was it?"

"What…" Elphaba had a questionable look in her eyes.

"You know being with Fiyero. I've never done _it _before…"

"We are not having this conversation!"

"Oh come on Elphie!"

"No, it is non of your business, of what goes on between me and Fiyero in the bedroom!" Elphaba grinned, she had never had a female companion to talk about _these_ kinds of issues with. Her smile faded when she actually thought back to that night. Fiyero was a gentle lover, he made her feel beautiful in her own way when he would touch her. Elphaba then thought about him lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, probably afraid and alone. It was all because of Glinda, Elphaba looked at Glinda.

"I don't think we should be talking about these things, I don't even think I can fully trust you yet or ever."

"Elphaba…"

"We should get some sleep. I want to get up early and find Madame Morrible…she gets back tomorrow. We'll reverse the spell, Fiyero will be safe and…"

"And what?"

"And we can go back to hating each other, that's how it should be right? The popular blonde girl hates the unfortunate green colored skin girl…only this time I got the guy" _Ouch._

Glinda glared at Elphaba and shut off the lights and crawled into her bed and sulked, trying hard to figure out something to say that was clever.

"Well at least I have great hair!"

They both exploded in laughter.


	12. Not too horrible

**Chapter 12: Not too horrible.**

Madame Morrible, arrived at Shiz on a Monday morning. She wasn't willingly ready to start the school day. Once she approached her office, she found a note on her desk that read _I need your help! _Morrible was intrigued by the cover of the note and picked it up to read more.

_Dear Madame Morrible,_

_This is Elphaba Thropp, we've met numerous times. I have never asked for anything in my life. Until now. My boyfriend, Fiyero Tiggular is in a coma, due to an unprepared spell that went terribly wrong. His heart has stopped completely, yet he remains alive. I am nowhere near your Excellency and cannot reverse the spell myself. Fiyero is a good man, and the father of my unborn child. He is the prince of the Arjiki Tribe. He would be greatly missed if he were to die. I beg of you, Madame that you will help, not only me, but all who have had the pleasure of knowing and loving Fiyero._

_Sincerely,_

_Elphaba Thropp_

Madame Morrible, set down the letter on her desk. She waited for five minutes before she moved to take action, she got up and poured herself at cup of coffee. Then called for her assistant, Mr. Teneur.

"Mr. Teneur!" Morrible called her assistant, from the waiting room to her office.

"y-y-yes Madame?" He said through a noticeable stutter when he reached the door.

"Get Elphaba Thropp."

"R-right awa-y"

--

"Madame Morrible! Thank-you for seeing me, I can…"

"Sit!" Madame spat out, and motioned Elphaba to sit on the small visitor chair in front of her large overwhelming desk, that basically flooding her office space.

"Right…" Elphaba sat her boney bottom down on the stiff chair. Madame Morrible raised her eyebrows and folded her hands.

"I received your letter. How is Master Fiyero?"

"Well, he's still in a coma…"

"Yes, I've heard, not only from you. It's a real shame isn't it? He was quite the looker."

"Yes, but…"

"I understand that He and you are an item?"

"Yes."

"Funny, I thought he was with Miss. Glinda Upland, they were always so beautiful together."

Elphaba said nothing and looked down at her feet.

"What happened anyways, did you break them up?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Not purposely…he…wanted to be with me."

"I'm sure he did." She snickered, "And now you have a bun in the oven, because he _wanted to be with you,_ is that not correct?"

"Yes, it is correct…"

"Are you sure?"  
"I went to the doctors a couple days ago, he confirmed it."

"Well, congratulations…"

"Thank-you. Madame Morrible, if you don't mind I'd like to talk about Fiyero's well-being, not mine."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do."

"No, there has to be something!"

"I can't do anything, without knowing the situation first. I don't even know what kind of spell you used."

"I didn't cast the spell on him."

"Who did then?"

"Glinda…"

"Ha-ha I doubt that very much. Seriously who?"

"Seriously, Glinda" Elphaba shot back impatiently.

"Well if you want help, I'd suggest getting Glinda in here. If she can tell me what she did. I can help Fiyero."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fiyero should be up in no time. But first I need Glinda to tell me."

"Thank-you!"

"I'm not doing this for you. Fiyero Tiggular is a very important man, if he dies, this school dies."

Elphaba ignored Madame Morrible's awful comment, she was so overjoyed that Fiyero was going to be okay. She ran out of the office in a blissful fashion. Before she completely left, she popped her head back in.

"Thanks anyways, for Fiyero's sake. You're not too horrible." Madame Morrible just rolled her eyes as Elphaba left.

"Oh Lurline…" Madame Morrible smiled to herself, she actually felt good about helping out Elphaba, and it was a strange feeling.

--

"Glinda!" Elphaba screamed her name as when she found Glinda in a circle of friends. Elphaba expected Glinda to be discomfited and non receptive, because she was around her peers. Instead it was the opposite, Glinda pushed her way through the crowd of friends and went to Elphaba's side. Even Pfannee was tongue-tied at the sight of Elphaba and Glinda being…friends.

"What is it? Did Madame Morrible reverse the spell?"

"Not yet…she needs you."

"Why me?"

"Because you somehow make everything about you." Elphaba giggled at her humorless joke, in which no one laughed. Elphie didn't care.

"honestly Elphie, what did she say?"

"She said that she is able to bring Fiyero back…but she needs your help first…"

"What? Why?"

"You just have to tell her what spell you used and how you did it."

"Oh…you make it sound easy…"

"Well, it's not that hard Glinda, you must remember."

"Not really…but I do know where I found the spell."

"Where?"

"in Madame Morrible's office, it was a Grimmerie."

"Are you sure you want to face being in trouble for taking it?" Elphaba questioned.

"No, if it means saving Fiyero, I'll do anything."


	13. Chase

**Chapter 13: Chase**

**Okay, new character. Not relevant yet. Will be later on in the story, this is his introduction. **

It was a cool and quiet Tuesday night, the only sound that was heard was the whispering of the trees. Elphaba sometimes enjoyed hearing the conversations between the trees. Although they never had much to talk about, it was still entertaining. She decided that night she needed some air, after all she'd been spending most of her nights on a cold hospital chair beside Fiyero's body. The night was perfect for an evening stroll. She wanted to walk to the place where Fiyero took her for breakfast that one morning. She eventually made it there, although it did take a fair amount of time, considering she got lost a long the way. She stood at the front gates, longing to go inside. Fiyero did however, hold the key. Elphaba held onto the bars and rested her head against them and began to mope. The thought of Fiyero and her together again was overwhelming. She missed his cute yet sometimes nasally voice. Only nasally when he was nervous. His irritable jokes; all we're enduring to her now. Madame Morrible and Glinda were working on the reverse spell at that very moment. Elphaba didn't want to just wait in the hospital. She stood there in silence until a noise came from the trees behind her.

"Who's there?" She demanded. The Shady figure moved towards her, Elphaba being the fiery woman she was; grabbed a clay pot outside of the gate and threw it at the suspicious form. A howl came from the darkness, from the sound of the voice, she could tell he was male. For a brief moment she wondered if it was Fiyero, and hope spread through her body. That was until the man showed his face. He was a good-looking lad. Dark brown hair with chocolate colored eyes, his eyes however were frightened.

"Who are you?" Elphaba questioned this strange man she'd never seen before.

"I'm truly, very sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm okay…what's your name?"

"How terribly rude of me. My name is Sibero Tiggular." He held his abdomen and did a little bow.

"Wait! Tiggular?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you in anyway related to, Fiyero Tiggular?"

"Yes, he is my older brother. I came all the way here from Kiamo Ko to see him. Our family is devastated over what has happened."

"Nice to meet you Master Siberio."

"Actually, most people just call me _Chase."_

"How did you get to be called Chase, it is so different from your actual name."

"I…don't know…no one has ever really asked why."

"Well, Master Chase it is."

"Please, no master either." He pleaded to Elphaba and she nodded obediently. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba? Like after Saint Alaphaba?"

"Maybe? I don't know."

"Well, I think it is a lovely name."

"Thank-you."

"And might I say, what an exquisite skin color! I have never seen such a beautiful shade of green. You look like the Emerald City!"

"Hahahahahahha" Elphaba cackled. She then held her throat and blushed, never had she laughed like that. It was embarrassing. _So much for having a lovely laugh according to Fiyero. _

"I'm being serious." Chase looked down at his feet, in the same manner as Fiyero would have. Chase and Fiyero actually looked quite similar and had the same characteristics as each other.

"I'm sure you are. It's just no one has ever told me my skin was _exquisite. _Not even Fiyero."

"Oh, so you know Fiyero!"

"You could say that. We're actually together."

"Ah…"

"Well, I'm happy Fiyero has found someone! He was never one to made commitments."

"What do you mean?"

"Just in high school, he never had girlfriends. But he wasn't a player either. I'm assuming you're the one." He snickered. "I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous of Fiyero?"

"Yeah, I have yet to find my perfect someone. Especially someone as striking as yourself."

"Thank-you, but I don't consider myself _striking _you haven't even met Glinda yet."

"I'm sure she is charming as well."

Elphaba started to feel uncomfortable around Chase. He was a pleasant enough guy, but there was something peculiar about him.

"I should go back."

"Great! I was just going that way myself."

"Great." Elphaba muttered to herself sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go."


	14. Wounded Hearts

**Chapter 14: Wounded hearts**

"Elphaba! Where have you been!" Glinda screamed as Elphaba and Chase walked into Fiyero's private room where Madame Morrible and Glinda were infesting. Glinda's facial expression changed when she saw Chase. "And who is this?"

"Glinda, Madame Morrible. this is Sibero Tiggular aka Chase aka Fiyero's younger brother. Chase this is Galinda Upland aka Glinda and Madame Morrible of Shiz University"

"Charmed I'm sure." Chase said nobly, but still focused his attention on Elphaba.

"Ya…okay. Elphaba we can reverse the spell!" Glinda nearly squealed. Elphaba could see that she could care less about Chase being there.

"You're sure?"

"Positive!"

"How positive?"

"Okay so, Madame Morrible didn't even care that I took the Grimmerie thingy."

"That's great Glinda, now how about telling me about the reversal spell."

"Right, well you're not going to like what you have to do but it is the only way."

"What is it?"

"Madame Morrible, I'll let you tell her." Glinda stepped back and let Morrible speak.

"Darling, do you love Fiyero?"

"I think so." Elphaba said feeling a little awkward, she kept looking at Chase's facial expressions. Having Fiyero's sibling in the same room was weird, considering he didn't even know about Fiyero and her in the first place.

"You have to know, or this wont work!" insisted Morrible.

"Fine, yes I do…always will."

"Lovely, and you know he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well this is going to sound crazy. Morrible and I found the reversal spell. It said something along these words _to reverse the spell of a wounded heart. The one whom is the broken hearted their one true love, must pierce their lovers dead heart with a dagger stained with their own blood _or something like that!_" _SaidGlinda cutting off Morrible.

"What? You want me to stab Fiyero in the heart?"

"Basically."

"No, there has to be some other way. What if that kills him?"

"It won't." Glinda added in. "If you are his true love, and if your blood runs through his veins. Then he will be saved."

"I have to put my blood on the dagger?"

"Yes, dear." Madame Morrible held out a hefty dragger. The blade was adorned with brilliant markingsElphaba hesitantly reached for it, she held it in her hands. Elphaba drew in a deep breath before slicing her palm with the dagger; she winced in pain, then smeared her blood on the blade.

"You can do this Elphie! Trust us." Glinda cheered her on.

Elphaba walked over to Fiyero, tears were flowing down her face. Her throat was throbbing and her head pounding. She raised her trembling arms in the air. She was whispering to herself and for the first time she prayed to the unnamed God.

"Please let him be alright." She cried out, as she drove the bloody dragger straight into Fiyeros lifeless heart.

"Now quickly remove it!" screamed Morrible. Elphaba did as she was told then collapsed on Fiyero's chest and started to wail. Her breathing was shaky through the sobs. Glinda ran to her side and rubbed her back rhythmically.

"Oh no, what have I done!" Elphaba managed to choke out. "He's not…" She stopped and put her head to his heart.

"What is it Elphie?" Glinda said through her own sadness.

"It's beating! His heart! It's beating."


	15. Awake

**Chapter 15: Awake**

Fiyero opened his weary eyes to see a distant and sterile hospital room. He felt the bandage where the stab wound was, he grimaced in pain as he attempted to sit up. The room was silent, the only sound was his heavy breathing. No one was in the room save for him, not even Elphaba. Fiyero tried to remember, the past events before he fell deeply into a rigorous coma. All he could remember was Glinda and himself fighting about Elphaba, the rest was blurry and non-existent in his mind. Fiyero finally was able to conjure up the strength to sit up without help. He missed Elphaba terribly, but she was nowhere to be seen. Fiyero noticed a light in his Peripheral vision, it was a light from behind a bathroom door. A slender figure exited the washroom, it was Elphaba. She held her stomach and moaned, before looking up to see a Fiyero looking back at her.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelped as he stood up to hasty and tumbled to the ground, for he had not used his legs in over three weeks. He then realized how much discomfort and pain that just cost him.

"Fiyero, What are you doing?" Elphaba scampered over to his side and helped him get back onto the bed. he sat up to face her and immediately grasped hold of her waist as Elphaba caressed his face. She leaned in and placed her forehead against his. Fiyero gently kissed her quivering lips, as she tried to hold back from crying. His hand stroked her soft hair, as he himself tried to holdback from emoting.

"I thought you left me for good." Elphaba managed to choke out, as she climbed onto his lap for comfort. Fiyero didn't say a word he let his actions speak for himself. He wrapped his arms around her petite torso and held her. They remained in their embrace, until a familiar face arrived at the door. The man at the door cleared his throat to make it apparent to them that he was there. Fiyero looked up to see Chase, standing with one hand to his waist and the other leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He spat out, his eyes looked irritated at the sight of Elphaba and Fiyero in the arms of one another. Elphaba slightly sneered at Chase's body language and climbed off Fiyero. Fiyero gazed at Elphaba with hungry eyes, before focusing his attention back his younger brother.

"Sibero. Nice to see you."

"It's Chase now."

Fiyero chuckled at his naïve sounding little brother. "Chase? Interesting, and who decided you could call yourself that? It doesn't sound like you honor your chosen birth name. It's almost impertinent to the Arjiki tribe" Elphaba snapped her head towards Fiyero in shock, she had never heard him be so stern, and Fiyero glanced slightly at Elphaba. The momentary look was enough to tell her that he'd explain later. Chase was silent, his face went beat read. It was evident that Fiyero often spoke to him this way.

"My apologies, brother."

"Don't sweat it, I'd just advise you to not use that name around blood relatives. I however, could care less." Fiyero grinned and relief spread across both Elphaba and Chase's face.

"thank-goodness, you had me bothered. I take it Elphaba has not seen that intimidating side of you, has she?" Chase sniggered as Fiyero's eyes grew wide and he could feel Elphaba's boring into the side of his head.

"Well, _Chase_." Fiyero emphasized his new name. "It's good to see you, but if you don't mind, I need to be alone with Elphaba right now."

"As you wish." He turned to exit "and good day Miss. Elphaba, I hope to see more of you." With that he left.

"You know, I always knew there was something secretive about you. That firm and demanding side" Fiyero's gulped as he felt his heart drop. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Oh really." Fiyero smirked and moved over, he signaled her to lie beside him. Elphaba did so and snuggled up close to him. He lifted her head up and kissed her fervently Elphaba responded back just as passionate. "I want you." Fiyero whispered against her mouth.

"Fiyero…when you get out of here tomorrow, you can have me anytime you want."

"Tomorrow, is a million hours away!"

"Well, you're just going to have to wait, my sweet."

"You should be well aware of my impatience."

"Oh, I'm aware."

"Fine, I'll wait."

"I know you will."

Elphaba ran her long thin fingers through his beautiful golden hair as she kissed his neck. Fiyero groaned as she opened his robe slightly and kissed down towards his abrasion. He stopped her from going any further by bringing her face up to meet his again.

"You stabbed me didn't you."

"That spell was intense and unfortunately the reversal involved a lot of stress and stabbing." She giggled. "But you're alive and that's all that matters to me."

"I know, it's just…"

"What?"

"How will I be able to model my chiseled body now?" Elphaba restrained him punching him playfully in the arm.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know, Fae. You saved my life."

"Well, you're still beautiful even with that ghastly scar on your chest." Elphaba cackled as she did the night she met Chase, Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of laugh is that?"

"My new laugh, I suppose. Do you like it?" She stated sarcastically.

"I love it."

"Fiyero…" said Elphaba in a worried tone.

"Fae…" Fiyero mimicked slightly, Elphaba frowned. "Sorry, What is it?"

"Never mind."

Elphaba leaned back on the bed and Fiyero held her tight. She began thinking of perfect way to tell Fiyero about the pregnancy. She was well aware that it just wasn't the right time yet. She drifted off to sleep in her lovers arms, for the first time in three weeks she felt safe.

**I might have Chapter 16 up tonight! Hehehe, Next chapter might be M rated…**


	16. I promise

**This chapter is rated M for sexual content. Hehehe. **

**Chapter 16: I promise**

Fiyero was released from the hospital, later than he had hoped. The Doctors had to keep an eye out for infection, and help him use his legs again. Waiting an additional three days, since his first encounter with Elphaba when he first woke up, was hell. The days went by even slower due to the fact that Elphaba was in school most of the day and when she came to visit, he was knocked out from pain medications. Finally he was released on Friday, he felt like dancing or running a marathon. He couldn't believe that he had spent over four weeks in bed, although he was planning on spending all night in bed, but for different reasons. Unfortunately Fiyero was signed out when Elphaba was in class, and he had made his own way back to his private room. Fiyero sat in the old, dusty room and became overrun with boredom, so he decided to take a walk.

Fiyero ventured to where Elphaba's last class was taking place, it was one of her night classes. As Fiyero approached the building he saw his brother Chase sitting outside.

"Fiyero? What are you doing here?" Chase got up quickly, with a baffled look plastered all over his face.

"Picking up my girlfriend…why are you here?"

"Right, Elphaba, oh I was waiting for someone also."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"okay…so how do you know Elphaba?" Fiyero put her hands awkwardly in his pockets, Chase seemed too excited.

"I accidentally scared her, and she threw a flower pot at me. She's feisty but I like that about her."

"Scared her?"  
"Yes, I was looking for Shiz, and I happened to run into her along the way."

"I see, when are you going home?"

"Not for another month."

"Oh."

"Fiyero, how did someone as sensitive and smart as Elphaba end up with a self-absorbed, shallow prick as yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong here, but you don't seem like her type."

"And how would you know her type? You hardly know each other."

"I don't know, I just see her with someone different."

"Who? You?" Fiyero exploded in laughter, and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Well…I guess I just think she's great, and would like to get to know her. That's all."

"Well, maybe we can all go out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?" Chase furrowed his brow in frustration, for he wanted to see Elphaba.

"I'm a little busy tonight, if you know what I mean." Fiyero winked in an innuendo manner. Chase looked to the ground and sighed.

"Tomorrow night it is then."

"Look man, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I do love her, okay."

"Sure."

Chase picked up his bag he had brought with him and headed off to his hostel in which he was staying.

--

The night was coming to an end, Fiyero was burning with desire over the past three days for Elphaba's body, in which tonight he would finally experience being one with her once again. Sweat burned Elphaba's skin, as Fiyero moved faster against her quaking thighs in a rhythmic motion. Fiyero's was perspiring as well, the friction between both of their bodies had made the room's atmosphere smoldering. The absence from each other had created a yearning, in which both would be satisfied tonight. Elphaba cried out in ecstasy, which just urged Fiyero keep up his pace. Elphaba trembled as Fiyero groaned, he knew he was coming to a conclusion. "Don't slow down…" Elphaba whispered breathlessly into his ear, he obeyed. Until finally both of them reached their climax and collapsed, as though it was well rehearsed. Fiyero rested his head on her breasts, panting. Elphaba ran her fingers through his hair, as he lifted himself up and pulled out of her slowly causing her to shiver. He positioned himself so that he was laying beside her now, he gathered her up in his arms.

"Was it worth the wait?" Elphaba finally spoke.

"Every minute."

Elphaba frowned slightly and started to get up, Fiyero held her arm to stop her. But she forced him off and continued to get up. She grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around her body.

"Fiyero there is something I need to tell you…"  
"Please let it be that you want to have sex again…soon" He made a pathetic sexy face and bite his bottom lip playfully.

"I'm serious Fiyero…" Fiyero's face went back to normal from the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong fae?" His mind was now filled with confusion and discontent.

"I've been waiting for a perfect time to tell you, it's just I can't. This is as good of a time as I'm going to get."

"You're making me nervous Fae. Tell me."

"oh I can't." She put her hand to her mouth, plunked down on the floor and curled her body up. Fiyero grabbed his robe and covered himself as he made his way to her. He kneeled in front of her and cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Please, you can tell me anything."

"You'll leave me, I know you will."

"Elphaba! You're going to make me go insane! Please tell me."

"I'm Pregnant, ok there you have it."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered the second time.

Fiyero's eyes drew away from hers, and focused on her shoulder.

"What? I mean when did you find out?"

"Four weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fiyero couldn't control his rage towards her, and got up to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba screamed. "You're going to walk on me?"

"Elphaba! Please, you can't just drop this kind on information on me and not expect me to be apprehensive."

"Fiyero, I thought you would be supportive."

"Elphaba, I don't know how to deal with this. I mean I'm not even done school, my parents haven't even met you yet. We're not married."

"Your acting like this is all my fault, you're the one with the raging hormones. It is more your fault than mine, you're the one who wanted it in the first place!"

"Don't act like you didn't want me to."

"I didn't want you, I wanted nothing to do with you before your birthday weekend!"

"Don't say things you'll regret."

"Maybe, if you weren't such an asshole about this than I wouldn't!"

"I'm not being an asshole, I'm just upset!"

"How do you think I feel? I mean I have to carry this baby, which wasn't expected in the first place. Now the father of this baby, is going to walk out on me."

"I'm not walking out on you…I just don't know what to do."

"I don't either, that's why we need to help each other through this. Fiyero, this is a blessing not a curse."

Fiyero suddenly calmed down and looked at his distressed Elphaba. He thought back to what his brother had said earlier. "_Fiyero, how did someone as sensitive and smart as Elphaba end up with a self-absorbed, shallow prick as yourself?" _It then hit him that, he hadn't even take into consideration of how Elphaba must be feeling.

"Fae…I'm sorry. I can be so selfish."

"Apology accepted, just don't leave me…I need you." Fiyero rushed over to her to hold her again.

"I promise."


	17. Three is a Crowd

**Btw, seven months have gone by since the last chapter. I had to get moving through the pregnancy!**

**This chapter has one 'F' bomb in it.**

**Chapter 17: Three is a crowd**

Elphaba decided to stay in her room to have some time alone, she hated to admit it but she was hiding from Fiyero. After telling Fiyero about the baby, he was surprisingly clingy ever since she told him and he accepted the truth. Fiyero found himself watching Elphaba's every move, he was becoming over protective. Although, Elphaba was grateful that he cared greatly for her and the unborn child, he was however becoming a nuisance. Elphaba flipped through a book while lying on her bed. It had grown to be hard for her to read with a larger stomach than she was ever used to. She then gave up and set the book aside and idly began massaging her stomach. Elphaba jumped when she felt the baby kick, she smiled admirably, for she had now grown rather attached to her unborn baby. Elphaba heard a creaking noise come from the door and immediately looked up. Elphaba expected to see Fiyero or Glinda, but it was Chase.

Elphaba struggled to get to her feet. "Chase, what are you doing here?"

Chase rushed to her side and supported her forearms and lifted her up, she was still rather light. "I'm back, I have enrolled here at Shiz, and Fiyero, you and I didn't ever have dinner!"

"That's wonderful, we missed you."

"I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you."

Elphaba looked at him peculiarly, as Chase's eyes drew to her oversized stomach. "Oh…that's different."

"Surprise."

"Is Fiyero the father?"

"I'm afraid so." Elphaba winked in his direction, only to receive a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I take it Fiyero has not told our parents about this."

"No, he hasn't yet."

"Elphaba, you should be married to him."

"Why?"

"He could be stripped of the crown, for impregnating a commoner. They will make him leave you and the child will be a bastard."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have the right to know. Fiyero is foolish, it's very disconcerting the way he goes about his mindless existence! I would have married you the moment I locked eyes on you, regardless of the baby."

"Chase…" Elphaba reached out to grab his hand, he anxiously accepted.

"Elphaba, I love you."

"I know…"

"I came back to woo you away from Fiyero, because he doesn't deserve you."

Elphaba shook her head, but let him continue.

"Now, you are carrying his child. I have no chance and I feel as though I can't live, as long as you're mine." resentment built up in his brown smoldering eyes.

"Never in my life, did I ever think that one let alone two Vinkus Princes would be seeking my love." She let go of his cold hands and placed them in her lap. "Nevertheless my dear Chase, I only love one Vinkus Prince, and that is Fiyero. I can't be with you" Chase lowered his head and nodded as he silently wept.

"You say you wont…but you will."

"No I wont."

Elphaba stood up and strode towards the door and opened it. Chase moved closer to her, and shut the door behind her. He had her between himself and the door. Elphaba's breathing began to speed up as he caressed her smooth emerald skin. Chase then forced his body against hers extracting a whimper from her mouth. Elphaba tried pushing him away but he his strength over powered hers, he restrained her by pining her hands against the wall. He clasped his lips vigorously on hers. Elphaba's lips went firm as he tried to loosen them with his tongue. Elphaba started to struggle away once more; she would not let herself be a victim of his violent crime. Chase pulled at her hair in which Elphaba let out a cry, he then threw her on the bed. Which was an easier way to restrain her as he compressed her with his body.

"Get off me!" Elphaba pleaded.

"You had to go to hard way Elphaba, I'm not leaving this room till I am satisfied."

"You're sick!"  
"Just love sick, my dear…"

"I'm seven months pregnant, with your brother's baby." Elphaba beseeched to Chase, but he wouldn't give in. She tried kicking him but his legs held hers down. She was stuck. Her eyes went wide when she saw a recognizable figure walk through the door.

"Fiyero!" A blood-curdling scream flew out from her mouth.

Fiyero's face had become beat red with anger, Chase looked up to see his infuriated brother. He immediately jumped off Elphaba, but Fiyero cornered him.

"Fiyero, please…I can explain"

"Explain why you were just raping my girlfriend!" Fiyero forced his right fist against Chases nose. Elphaba heard a slight snapping sound as his nose broke; she winced slightly. Chase's hands flew to his nose as blood came streaming down his face. Fiyero's rushed to where Elphaba was lying, while Chase was careworn with pain.

"Elphaba! Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"Not yet…"

Once Fiyero was confirmed that Elphaba was okay, he turned his attention back to Chase.

"You sick fuck!"

"Look, Fiyero. I didn't even do anything."

"You clearly were about too. Look at her! She is scared for her life." Fiyero scrutinized and Chase looked over to Elphaba, sadness filled his eyes.

"I…"

"Get out, Sibero!"

"But…"

"Get the hell out of here! I don't want you ever near her again. You got it? I don't want you looking, talking or touching her ever again!"

Chase gathered himself up and walked out the door without a single glance in either Fiyero's or Elphaba's direction.

"Elphaba…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't leave you alone. This is all my fault."

"I just don't know what came over him…I mean he was all decent then he turned into a careless monster."

"Sibero has always been like this. When he can't get what he wants."

"I'm just glad you're here. I was really scared."

"I'm sorry Fae, It's all my fault."

"Would you stop saying that? It's not your fault."

"I never want this to happen again. You mean the world to me. This event has opened my eyes to the fact that I never want to lose you, and I would die without you." Fiyero got down on one knee, traditional proposing style. He held her hands tightly.

"Will you marry me?"


	18. Too Soon

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews by the way! So I'm going camping till Tuesday so I wont be updating till then. Hopefully I'll get some sweet ideas for chapter 19! WOOT**

**Chapter 18: Too soon**

Fiyero remained kneeling in front of his beloved Elphaba, still awaiting her response. He looked into her eyes, she seemed stocked, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a terrible thing. Maybe it was really bad timing, considering what Chase had just done to her. Fiyero immediately regretted asking her, as doubt began filling his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he could handle her rejection to such a dignified question. Her eyes had grown too intimidating that he was forced to look away for a brief moment. Elphaba detected his discomfort and held his now cold hands with hers. She shook her head, Fiyero felt his heart plunge, his eyes dropped to the floor. Elphaba frowned at his expense; perhaps she had given the wrong impression.

"I understand…I think."

"Oh Fiyero, don't be ridiculous! Of course I'll marry you."

Fiyero's broken face suddenly lit up, his smile wide and his eyes beaming. He stood up and pulled Elphaba with him, he squeezed her tightly against him.

"You can be so wicked sometimes my dear! I thought you were saying no."

"It would have been too much of a Glinda thing, if I had said _yes _right away."

"So you chose to torture me for a few minutes instead?"

"Precisely." She grinned humbly. "By the way…where is my ring?"

"Sorry, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I don't have the ring yet."

"Whatever, I don't even need one. We should save money anyways for when the baby arrives."

"I suppose you're right. However, I'm rich so…I think it will be fine."

"Well whatever, I guess it's up to you." Elphaba sighed, "What are you going to do about your brother?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I do know my family would frown upon his actions towards you. Especially since you are to become my wife."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What?"

"Chase told me, before he went all creepy. That you could be stripped of your crown since you impregnated a commoner. He said that if your parents were to find out, that they would make you leave me and our child would be a bastard."

"Wow, what kind words."

"Seriously…" Elphie rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about that Fae. He was just trying to scare you into leaving me. If we get married now, then there is no problem. They'll just think the baby was conceived after marriage."

"How? It's pretty obvious that I'm pregnant, and I'm assuming they're coming to the wedding."

"Not if we elope."

"Fiyero, you're a prince. I thought there was some huge wedding ceremony for princes."

"Sweet Oz, you're right."

"We're in over our heads…"

"No, I have an idea!" Fiyero nearly shouted at Elphaba.

"Enlighten me."

"How many people know about the baby?"

"Just you, Glinda and Madame Morrible."

"Good."

"Shit! Chase knows too."

"That does purpose a problem, I'll have to speak with him. Okay so what we need to do is keep the baby a secret. That means no one must know about the birth or anything. When our child is born, we'll send it to a monastery to be kept safe. Then we'll get married, in The Vinkus. Then come back here, pick up our baby, and say we conceived it here while still attending Shiz. It's pure genius! I can't believe I thought of it."

"Yeah, Fiyero it is a good plan…but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't just want to give birth to my baby and give it away."

"Not forever though. Look I'll give word to my parents that you and I are to be wed. My mother will arrange everything. You give birth to the baby here. Then we go The Vinkus to get married, and then we have to spend our honeymoon there and get the tribal tattoo thingy. Then we come back here and we never have to talk to them again!"

"You make it sound easy."

"It is! Don't you worry Elphaba, everything will work out."

"I hope so…" Fiyero leaned in closer to Elphaba and kissed her gently on the lips, before leaving her room. Just as he was leaving Glinda came galloping in.

"Elphie, Madame Morrible wants to speak with you."

"About what?"

"I don't know…but you should go."

"Okay, Glinda…you haven't told anyone about…you know what, have you?"  
"Heavens no."

"And you haven't heard gossip about it either? I know you would know."

"Don't worry Elphaba, nobody knows."

--

"Come in, Miss. Elphaba." Madame Morrible offered the same old cold seat in front of her large desk. Elphaba sat down and bit her bottom lip out of curiosity. "Why, Miss. Elphaba…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to hide that baby bump so well. I would have never even noticed if I didn't know already."

Elphaba laughed nervously.

"This is very hard for me to say." Morrible inquired, Elphaba twitched a little in her seat.

"I'm afraid you can no longer attend Shiz."

Elphaba's eyes grew wide. "What? Why?"

"Well, you see Elphaba. Shiz has a good reputation and unplanned pregnancy, doesn't look good. I'm terribly sorry dear."

"But, I have no where to go."

"There's nothing I can do. I've already done enough by keeping you here as long as I have."

"You can't do this! I can't live on the streets…what if I go into labor?"

"That's not my concern. I'm sure Master Fiyero will help you. However, I need you out of here by tomorrow."

"But…but I'm not done my school year!"

"Once the baby is born and out of sight, I might consider letting you come back."

Elphaba stormed out of Madame Morrible's cold office, she headed towards Fiyero's dorm room.

--

"She can't do this!" Fiyero expressed rather heatedly "I will not have you be homeless! I'm dropping out of Shiz."

"No, Fiyero don't do that for me."

"No, I am. We'll find somewhere to live."


	19. This is real life

**Sorry the update took so freaking long! I haven't had the time, and it's been killing me! So here is chapter 19! R&R!**

**Chapter 19: This is real life**

"This is hopeless…" Complained nine month pregnant Elphaba, as she watched an infuriated Fiyero try and light up a fire, in her quaint fireplace. Elphaba felt useless as she stood uncomfortably watching her struggling Fiancée. "Fiyero let me help!"

"No, I can do this! How hard can it be?"

"You're going to hurt yourself…"

"No I'm not, Elphaba please go busy yourself with something and let me figure this out."

"You're so ridiculously male it's becoming bothersome…"

"Yeah, Yeah…" Fiyero effortlessly shot back.

Elphaba realized that he was too focused on trying to get heat into her small house to notice his rude behavior. Elphaba sighed and shrugged her shoulders; she was too tired to put up a fight. Her stomach had grown exceedingly outward, the weight of the baby was hard on her stick like figure legs. After Madame Morrible kicked Elphaba out of Shiz. Fiyero bought a small but livable home near Shiz for Elphaba to live in. Unfortunately Fiyero was unable and forbidden to drop out of Shiz so hasty. Therefore he was to remain living in the dormitory. The students had their suspicions about Elphaba, but no one had yet discovered she was pregnant. All they knew was that the Vinkus Prince spent a lot of time with Elphaba outside of the Shiz walls. It was all too peculiar for the students of Shiz to comprehend. Fiyero had lost his popularity like the drop of a hat. Once everyone had found out about Elphaba's and his little romance, he went from being on top to rock bottom. Fortunately he could have cared less. He was content on being with Elphaba. He decided to sneak out and stay the night with Elphaba; he'd been doing that a lot lately, since she was nine months pregnant.

--

"It's working." He stated bluntly, Elphaba's back was to him she was leaning against a chair. She said nothing. "I thought I was going to blow a gasket." Still no response from Elphaba. "Well, at least we got some heat up in here!" Fiyero furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Fae, what's the matter?" Then his eyes fells to the ground where a puddle of water circled her feet, she turned around with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"My water broke."

"I see that…"

"I need you to get my midwife." Fiyero had hired a nanny to keep an eye on her every now and then, just in case she went into labor.

"I don't know where she is!"

Elphaba cried out in pain as she experienced her first contraction. Fiyero ran to her side as she began to lose balance and stumble. Elphaba clutched her stomach and grabbed tightly onto Fiyero's hand until the contraction was over. "I'm dying! This hurts so much!"

"You're not dying Fae, I know it hurts but you have to stay calm."

Elphaba grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to meet him face to face. "How would you feel having your crotch dilate ten centimeters? Then squeeze a baby out! Don't tell me to stay calm!!" Elphaba screamed once more, and her grip tightened on Fiyero's hand. He winced a little in pain, but let her hold on.

"Elphaba, I need to get your Midwife…you have to let go of my hand."

"Don't leave me!"

"I have to get her, you need her."

Fiyero forced her hand from his and got up off the floor. "Fiyero! Don't go!" Fiyero was already out the door and looking for Elphaba's midwife. "Come back!" Elphaba shouted while lying on the ground, holding her stomach. Alone.

--

Elphaba was doubled over in pain, and Fiyero had yet to return. It had been over an hour and Elphaba had lost count of her contractions, all she knew was that the baby was coming, and coming soon. Finally, Fiyero arrived back at the house, without a midwife. He brought the last person, in the world who would be willing to help. Glinda.

"Fiyero, what took you so long?" Elphaba was drowsy and sweat burned her skin.

"It's okay Fae, I'm here. I couldn't find your midwife…"

"What? Oh no, this can't be happening."

"Well, it is…I'm going to have to deliver the baby myself."

"Why didn't you find someone useful? Glinda wont be able to help!" Elphaba complained, then started to breath heavily and wail again. This time she was more hostile.

"Okay Elphaba I need you to open your legs…" Fiyero felt strange saying that exact sentence to her, but it needed to be done. Elphaba obeyed him. "Oh man, the baby is coming." Glinda rushed over to Elphaba's side and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Elphie, you need to push!"

"I can't."

"Elphie, we know that it's painful, but you have to push!"

"Okay…" Elphaba gave in and began to push as hard as her tiny body could manage.

"Okay the head is out!" Fiyero yelled excitedly, "Okay Elphaba give me one final push!" Elphaba nodded as she clenched her teeth together and pushed. The room fell silent as Fiyero held his tiny baby. The sound of crying broke the silence.

"It's a boy!"


	20. Complications

**Chapter 20: Complications**

"_Okay the head is out!" Fiyero yelled excitedly, "Okay Elphaba give me one final push!" Elphaba nodded as she clenched her teeth together and pushed. The room fell silent as Fiyero held his tiny baby. The sound of crying broke the silence._

"_It's a boy!"_

Fiyero cradled his son soothingly in his arms, while Glinda searched the house for something to cut the umbilical cord. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, as he stared at his boy. Elphaba said nothing, she stayed still and admired Fiyero and her son, as they were bonding. Elphaba felt a need to hold her son, however, she let Fiyero have his time for she had carried the boy for nine months. This was Fiyero's first real contract with him. Glinda soon returned his a pair of scissors, Elphaba looked at them with disgust.

Elphie then cleared her throat. "Are you sure there isn't anything else we could use? Those don't look necessarily sterile." Fiyero gave her a look of apprehension and shrugged his shoulders. Elphaba rolled her eyes at both of them. "Fine, use it." Glinda smiled nervously, her hands were shaky and her face was almost as green as Elphaba's. She quickly cut the cord, and ran towards the chamber pot, for she was going to be nauseous. Fiyero shook his head mockingly in Glinda's direction, while Glinda leaned over the pot and moaned. He then turned his attention over to his fiancée, his brave Elphaba.

"I should clean him up." He said as he shot a huge grin at Elphaba, she responded back with a sleepy smile and slightly nodded. Fiyero set his son down on clean linens, and began cleaning him with warm water and oils. The baby was silent; his eyes were tightly shut during his bath. Once Fiyero had finished cleaning him off, he wrapped him up in a warm blanket. Fiyero set the baby down into Elphaba's arms; Elphaba traced his tiny lips with her index finger, and looked up at Fiyero lovingly.

"He definitely has your lips." She expressed rather happily.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, he'll be thankful that he didn't get my thin lips."

"I love your lips, Fae."

Elphaba snickered quietly, and nervously bit her fine bottom lip.

"Look at his hair, Elphaba, it's black just like yours."

"Too bad he has my chin as well."

"What's wrong with your chin?"

"It's just really pronounced and manly, but I suppose it will look good on him."

"You're too hard on yourself my dear." He grabbed her head and forced a kiss onto her clammy forehead.

"I bet he has your eyes, Fiyero."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"It would be a crying shame if he didn't."

"He's perfect, Fae! Admit it."

"That's easy enough" Fiyero again pulled her face closer to his; he kissed her lips this time. Elphaba wrenched herself away from him, only slightly. Just to free her him his grasp, but not to get away from him either. She snuggled their son, as he began to whimper. Elphaba slowly cradled him back and forth and a rhythmic motion, which was even making Fiyero's eyelid's seem heavy. "Fiyero, we need to name this boy."

"Well, I've always liked the name, Nyklus. It is a traditional Vinkus name."

"Nyklus. I like it, but I've always loved the name Keliir."

"Keliir is a great name as well."

"How about Delaney? That's what my parents were going to name me if I was to be a boy." Glinda added her opinion in. Both Fiyero and Elphaba grimaced at the name _Delaney. _Glinda only rolled her eyes, and continued to watch the two of them figure out a name for the lad.

"I think Keliir should be his first name, we can shorten it into Kel or Liir. Then Nyklus can be his middle name?"

"I think I could live with that. Keliir Nyklus Fiyero Tiggular."

"You _would_ put your name in there."

"It rolls right off the tongue doesn't it?" Fiyero smirked, and looked at little Keliir who looked peaceful in his mother's arms. Keliir listened to the rhythm of Elphaba's heartbeat, in which he was familiar. The beating sound had lulled him into a deep sleep.

"I don't want to give him away."

"Elphaba…"

"Fiyero. I can't, he's my baby. What if something happens to him while we're in Kiamo Ko?"

"We have no choice, this is the only way we can be together with our son."

"Please Fiyero, there has to be some other way."

"There isn't! It's not like we're leaving him forever!" Fiyero snapped, which extracted a jump of shock from Elphaba. "This is killing me too, you're not the only one who is worried about him."

"I can look after him."

Both Fiyero and Elphaba's head shot towards the blond sitting in front of them.

"No, Glinda that's too much for us to ask of you. Besides how would you get away with it? He'll cry. People will hear him and then you'll have Morrible all over you. No I wont have it." Elphaba expressed to her semi-trustworthy friend.

"Then I'll just stay here with him."

"Like in this house?" Fiyero was taken aback by her generosity. "What about your popularity? Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? Also we can't have people knowing that we have a child, you would need to be here alone for a week."

"Of course being popular is everything to me. I'll just say I'm volunteering outside of Shiz, attending to the elderly. They'll think me a saint."

Relief spread widely across Fiyero's flawless face. "Fine, then we're leaving tomorrow night. We mustn't waist time, for my dear mother has arranged the wedding ceremony and everything."

"She'll drop dead when she finds out your fiancée is green." Elphie snorted with laughter, Glinda giggled as well. Fiyero frowned.

"I doubt that, she'll probably think you're exotic. Besides you're beautiful."

Elphaba blushed and caressed his face; his cheekbones were rough and unshaven, his hair was all riled up and his eyes were slightly darker due to the lack of sleep. He somehow looked absolutely desirable to Elphaba; at that moment she wanted him. Glinda started to feel uncomfortable; she got up and bid them goodnight.

"Goodnight you two try to behave yourselves." She was almost out the door. "Oh and congratulations."

--

Fiyero held Keliir is his arms for a brief moment before setting him down in a small cradle fit just for him. Elphaba was already lying in her bed, waiting for Fiyero join her. He bent down and kissed his boy on the forehead and stroked his stomach lightly.

"I love you." He said for the first time to his son. Keliir only stirred in his sleep at the sound of his father's words. Fiyero swore he saw a smile form on his full lips.

Fiyero climbed onto the bed where Elphaba was lying. "He's amazing."

"Hmm." Elphaba nodded lovingly, as she grabbed his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. She cupped his face with her hands and embraced his lips with hers; Fiyero forced her mouth open with his tongue. Their tongues danced with each other, as he pressed his body against her unhesitant form. Elphaba giggled as his unshaven face tickled her smooth emerald skin. Fiyero's hands began to slide carefully up her nightgown and below her waist; Elphaba gently grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't want to be touched there."

"You've never had a problem with that before…"

"Just…not tonight."

Fiyero relented and massaged her small breasts while kissing her neck, adoringly. Elphaba weaved her legs with his so that they were in a complete embrace. Fiyero stopped focusing on her neck and looked her in the eye. "You were really brave. I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Well you were very supportive. You kept your promise."


	21. Meet the Parents and Get Married

**Chapter 21: Meet the Parents and get married**

The whispering trees, the vivid flowers, the splendid scenery seemed to blend all together into swirls of colors in Elphaba's eyes. She observed this during the five-day carriage ride to Kiamo Ko. On their last night, she tenderly leaned her head up against Fiyero's unyielding shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep, all she could think of was Keliir. Fiyero gave her a slight peck on the forehead and frequently stroked her silky ebony hair. Elphaba found the way he worked his hands to be soothing, during their long voyage. Fiyero couldn't help but gaze at Elphaba, somehow he felt as though he was ogling her. As she slept, he studied her features. His eyes automatically were drawn to her breasts; naturally that's where any man would begin, thought Fiyero, innocently. He was quite pleased in what he examined, Elphaba's beast were by some means larger than he had remembered. He snickered slightly to himself and explored her further. He ran his thumb across her firm lips. In her sleep, she idly scrunched up her minuscule nose, and then slowly opened her exhausted eyes. Fiyero urged her to go back to sleep, he gently pulled her head down onto his lap for a better cushion. Elphaba greatly accepted his gesture and again wafted back to sleep. Fiyero yawned and decided to close his eyes as well, although nothing pained him more than not being able to see his Fae.

--

"Okay, this can't be too difficult." Glinda looked down at baby Keliir, he was looking back at her with his piercing blue eyes. Elphaba was right about Keliir having Fiyero's eyes. Glinda pinched her nose with one hand to prevent herself from the awful unpleasant smell beneath her. In the other hand she struggled to clean up the Keliir's mess and clean him all together. This was a rather daunting task, she much rather preferred feeding, or just holding the little guy. This was pure torture to Glinda.

"Hold still, Keliir…you know what I'm just calling you Liir, it's easier." She said in a slightly nasally voice, as she still held her onto her nose. "Oh my Lurline, forget it, I'll use both hands." She sucked in as much air as possible and held her breath through the process of changing Liir's diaper. Glinda noticed a change in Liir's face, his brow furrowed slightly, horror struck Glinda's face as Liir began urinating all over her day dress, as well as her perfect made up face. Glinda screamed unmercifully and ran to get away from the mess. She grabbed the nearest towel and tried to clean herself off.

"Liir, you smell like the bog of eternal stench! And you ruined my new day dress. You will pay for this when you're older! Believe you, me."

Liir only blinked a couple of times as Glinda sneered and continued to fix him up with a new diaper. "You're lucky, that I'm this nice…or else." Glinda expressed as she threatened the five-day-old baby. Glinda held up baby Liir and patted his back lightly; she heard an unsettling digestive feeling in his stomach. "Oh no you don't!" But he did, before Glinda could get away, Liir threw up all over her face and the front of her dress. She grimaced and patted him some more before setting him down in his crib. She wanted to curse to the high heavens. _Why did I volunteer myself for this torture? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

--

Daylight crept into the carriage both Fiyero and Elphaba occupied; Fiyero woke up in an uncomfortable position. He was situated in between the seat and Elphaba; he had unknowingly slept with his arms above his head and felt as though all the bones in his arms cracked as he slowly lowered them. Elphaba's head remained on his lap, now that he was full aware of her, he felt somewhat aroused. She soon awoke as well, and rubbed her eyes to wake them up. She stared up at her handsome prince, and intertwined her fingers with his. Fiyero's face lit up, this catching Elphaba's attention looked out the window along side him. They were finally approaching Fiyero's castle in Kiamo Ko. She felt excitement spread throughout her entire body, although there was a certain agitation building up.

Fiyero grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. "We're here."

At last the carriage arrived at the front entrance to the captivating castle. Elphaba felt edgy once she saw Fiyero's mother and father awaiting them. Fiyero's mother was absolutely breathtaking, of course she would be. Her hair was honey brown, long and set in loose curls all that formed around her perfectly chiseled face. Her lips were full and luscious just like Fiyero's. Her eyes were an entrancing shade of blue and she dressed like royalty. Fiyero looked more like his father than his mother. His father had dark brown curly hair; the color was rather ashy due to old age. He had perfectly shaped cheekbones and a clef chin; his nose was pronounced and he stood like a gentleman. Elphaba was astounded by their beauty, and started to feel self-conscious. For she knew they were expecting someone like Glinda to come walking out the carriage. Fiyero stepped out the carriage, his mother embraced him and his father and him seemed to have formed a secret handshake. In which made Elphaba chuckle, she then drew a deep breath and stepped out. Both his mother and father's eye grew wide with mystification. However, to maintain their composure they welcomed Elphaba with open arms.

"Mother, Father, this is Elphaba." Fiyero traditionally began introducing the strangers to each other.

"Elphaba, this is my mother, Queen Etelani Tiggular; And my father, King Liiyero Tiggular."

"So very charmed to meet you darling." Etelani stifled out, whilst still staring at Elphaba's strange skin tone.

"The pleasure is all mine." Elphaba responded as politely as she could stand, she hated schmoozing.

"Well, we best get you ready for the ceremony, Elphaba." Etelani smiled anxiously, and grabbed her hand. Fiyero shot a sympathetic glance at Elphaba, "_it is too late to back out now." _Fiyero said inaudibly but humorously.

--

Elphaba sat awkwardly on an overly fancy and decked out chair in the boudoir where she was to be dressed and fussed over by over ten women including Etelani. A couple of portly women were causing a commotion involving Elphaba's long black hair. The argument was something along the lines of whether she should wear it up or down. Elphaba had lost track. Five other women were testing out various shades of eye shadow and lipstick. Elphaba swore she heard all of them say, _we need to find SOMETHING that goes with her green skin. _Etelani enforced Elphaba to stand up, so she could size her up both mentally and physically. Physically for the wedding dress, Etelani took her measurements and smiled.

"Perfect! I guessed your size, right on, from what Fiyero described to me in the letter."

"Great." Elphaba muttered. Etelani left her side for brief moment before returning with a gorgeous Vinkus style wedding dress. Even Elphaba was overwhelmed by the dress's beauty. The dress went to the ground and had quite the train. It was an off the shoulder style with long sleeves. The fabric underneath the dress of silky, the fabric overlapping it was lace, however the way the dress was made, Elphaba was able to see silk through the lace. It was simply spectacular, and probably the most expensive thing Elphaba has ever touched. Etelani beamed when she saw Elphaba's face.

"You like it?" Etelani said in a noticeable thick Vinkus accent. Elphaba only nodded in reply.

"Good, put it on, we don't have all day." She said, and Elphaba obliged.

--

Fiyero awaited Elphaba at the alter. Chase would have been Fiyero's best man, but their relationship was on shaky grounds. His palms were drenched in sweat, his heart racing with anticipation. He frivolously pulled at his collar to try and cool himself down. His father, Liiyero, who was performing the service, patted Fiyero on the shoulder.

"Settle down son, you're making everyone nervous."

"Sorry father, I'm just…well nervous."

The sound of music pulsated throughout his entire body. It was the traditional Vinkus wedding Hymn. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful Emerald and pearly white figure moving towards him. His heart seemed to stop as it had so many times when he was around her. One time it literally did. He held his had to his chest and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe how much he loved her; it was almost too much to bear at that moment. Elphaba was soon positioned in front of him; he grasped a hold of her hands and held them tight. Elphaba mouthed the words _I love you_ and that melted his heart. Soon his father began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to give witness to the joining of these to spirits in Holy Matrimony."

It was all a blur to Fiyero; he was so entranced by Elphaba, until he heard his father more clearly.

"Fiyero, would you please repeat after me. I Fiyero Tiggular"

"_I Fiyero_ Tiggular"

"Take thee Elphaba Thropp."

"_Take thee Elphaba Thropp."_

"To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And promise to be faithful until death parts you."

"_To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."_

"Now, Elphaba would you please repeat after me. I Elphaba Thropp."

"_I Elphaba Thropp."_ Elphaba couldn't stop smiling.

"Take thee Fiyero Tiggular."

"_Take thee Fiyero Tiggular."_

"To be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And promise to be faithful until death parts you."

"_To be my Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; And I promise to be faithful until death parts us."_

Fiyero slipped the ring onto Elphaba's marriage finger, and Elphaba followed with the same gesture.

"By the power vested in me, by the Unnamed God. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

"May I kiss her now." Pure Fiyero.

"I should say you should."

Fiyero and Elphaba finally embraced in a long awaited kiss, this time as Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular.


End file.
